Random Gir shots
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: These are just several moments of Gir insanity. Some are from the show, but I have created alot of them. I don't know how many I will write, but hopefully lots! :  So enjoy and R&R!
1. Intoduction

**Random moments of GIRness!**

**Introduction: **

**Hello readers! I have decided to take a break from my other stories and write this fanficton! Yay! Okay, here is how it's gonna go down. **

**I am going to write several random moments of funny Gir for y'all to read. They will be short little one-shots concerning the crazy antics of our favorite robot. **

**I will take some of my favorite from the TV show, but I will write a good bit myself. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please leave it in the reviews and I will try to write them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IZ! OR ANY SECENS I TAKE FROM THE SHOW AND RECREATE! **

**(THIS DISCLAIMER WILL REPRESENT THE WHOLE STORY SO I WONT HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF.)**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

**PEACE!**

**~Freakazette Raven! :)**


	2. Moment one

Moment number one: Monday Wars.

Zim dreaded Mondays. It was one of those days that seemed to go against him. It was when Miss Bitters would call on him or send him to the underground classroom. It was one of those days that Dib constantly bug him or tries to find evidence that he was an alien at everything he did. It was one of those days that he would fall in a puddle or an experiment would malfunction and try to eat his brain meats.

It was also the day that he and a certain robot would have an argument. It never ceased to amaze him that Gir could go on and on about one thing.

So with this in mind, Zim put on his AMAZING disguise of a spiky black wig and grey contacts. He picked up a purplish backpack and began to walk towards the front door, his eyes darting left to right. He had reached the door and now put a confident hand on the doorknob. He guessed Gir forgot today. He swung open the entrance to the outside world and blinked as the sun's morning rays poured in. He was about to take a step out the door when he felt something grasp his left ankle.

Zim sighed as he looked down to see his robot lying on the floor and griping his leg in determination. "Must we go through this _every _Monday Gir?"

The Sir bot stared up at him with sad cyan blue eyes.

"BUT MASTAH! I WILL MISS YOUS!" he shrieked tightening his grip on Zim's leg. The Irken could swear that he was loosing all circulation to his foot.

"Gir," He said in an annoyed tone while putting his clawed hands on his hips. "I must go to Skool everyday. Just because we did not go on Saturday and Sunday dos not mean I don't ever have to return. I will be back this afternoon lie always."

Gir sniffed and looked up at Zim with a hopeful gaze. " Promise?"

"Yes GIr, I promise. The MIGHT ZIM never breaks a promise.

Gir immediately perked up and hopped to his feet. "YAY! IMA GONNA WATCH THA SCARY MUNKEY SHOW!" With that, Gir ran off towards the couch to grab the remote. Zim sighed and walked out the door which he closed in agitation. Did he REALLY have to go through this EVERY Monday?

Zim stopped when he heard a banging behind him. He turned to see his Sir bot waving his small hand back and forth as fast as he possibly could. The alien smiled as he nodded to Gir and turned to continue to school. At he had some one who cared for him.


	3. Moment two

Moment two: To make room for the cupcake!

~moment taken from "Walk for your Lives!"

*note: not word for word.*

Zim and Gir had been walking around the city for several hours now. They were both getting weary from the long trek from their base. They continued to walk a little further until they reached an intersection of the street. Zim stopped by a bus stop with a sigh. He was kind of tired, but it would all pay off when his GENIUS navigational machinery was put into action.

"Okay Gir, we have gone far enough." Zim said as he turned to his disguised robot companion. "You can turn on your guidance chip and lead us home."

The sir bot looked up at his master with hidden questioning eyes before smiling. "OH THAT! I left that at home.

The Irken froze, shock written on his features. "You left _what_ at home?" he asked, his voice became dangerously low as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"The guidy, chipy, thingy!" Gir replied as he moved his small arms to emphasize his words.

"GIR! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT AT HOME! NOW WE ARE LOST IN ENEMY TERRITORY!" Zim shouted in distress as he paced in front of his robot, earning the glances of curious bystanders.

"To make room for the cupcake!" Gir cried as said pastry popped out of his head and landed in his tiny paw-hands. He began to eat it, unaware of his master's growing anxiety.

* * *

><p>Notes; I always loved this scene and wanted to recreate it! AND FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO WILL SAY: "YOU STOLE IT FROM IZ!" I PUT WHAT EPISODE IT WAS FROM AND I AM GIVING FULL CREDIT TO THE CREATORS OF IZ! I AM JUST RECREATIN THIS SECENE IN A NEW WAY! Sorry for that rant, but some people think that! UGH! well this be number two so enjoy!<p> 


	4. Moment three

Moment number three: Would you like to buy some Girl scout cookies?

A little ten year old girl stood at the door to the base. She glanced behind her at the garden gnomes who seemed to be following her movements and the strange "I LOVE EARTH!" sign that were scattered in the yard. She tugged at her curly hair nervously as she turned to face the restroom door that was supposed to be the front door. She had heard tales from her troop that a green beast lived here and frightened off any trespassers.

But that was just a legend. Right?

The Girl Scout moved her glasses back on her freckled face and sighed. She had to do this. She _really_ wanted the bike that would go to the girl with the most cookie sales. She took one last look behind her, spotting her wagon full of assorted cookies. She was determined to empty that wagon by the end of the day.

She slowly raised a trembling hand and knocked on the front door. From inside, she could heat several things being knocked over with loud crashes and a shrill voice screeching. After a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal a small green dog.

"YEEEEESSSSS?" It asked in the same shrill voice she heard from inside.

"Hello, my name is Becca. Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" she asked with a hopeful grin as she motioned towards the wagon full of the treats behind her. The dog took one look at the wagon and launched itself in its direction screaming: "COOKIES!" The dog landed in the cart and immediately tore open a box and started to eat them. Becca was scared out of her wits, so she ran away screaming, leaving her wagon.

Gir looked up from his cookies and glanced around the yard. "Awww! Where did cookie lady go? Oh wells!" Gir hopped off the wagon and began to pull it inside the base.

Little did she know, the Girl Scout DID fulfill her goal. She DID get rid of all the cookies that day.


	5. Moment four

Moment number four: GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?

Notes: Common! WHO COULD RESIST MAKING THIS A MOMENT!

* * *

><p>The kitchen was a complete mess. Assorted items were strewn across the room. The room itself was covered in a fine layer of flour and broken egg shells. There was even a pg wearing a sombrero sitting in the corner. Wonder how that happened. If there is one thing you learn from Gir, if you don't know, don't ask.<p>

In the midst of it all stood the Sir-bot, mixing a strange concoction in a large mixing bowl. The robot was wearing a chef's hat and a tiny apron, which were covered with food. Gir was sticking out his tongue happily and started to sing a strange version of a song.

"Baby you're a firework! Common let your piggy work! Make him go doom, doom, doom as you shoot across the taco, taco, taco!"

Gir had finished mixing his 'waffles' and put them into the iron to cook. He turned to the pig and smiled. "MASTAHS GONNA BE SO HAPPY!"

The scent of the waffles drifted all the way down to the lower part of the base where Zim was working on a new world domination scheme. His head jerked up when he caught whiff of the daemon food and immediately thought; "OH MY IRK! NOT WAFFLES AGAIN!" He shot up and ran to find a hiding place, which happened to be under his desk. Zim listened carefully from his hiding spot, his heart pounding; he heard the ding of a timer and a shrill scream. Then he heard the elevator go down and tiny metallic feet clomp around the tiled floor of the base.

Zim held his breath, the scent of the waffles so strong that he wanted to gag. He saw the bottoms of Gir's tiny legs clunk around in front of his desk. Zim dared not to make any sudden movements. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Gir walk past. Zim waited a couple of minutes in total silence. He heard nothing. No shrill yells of happiness or random songs. Had Gir gone back upstairs?

That's when he heard an ear piercing voice cry out; "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" Come right behind him.

The sounds of Zim's terrified screams echoed all through the once quiet neighborhood...

* * *

><p>LOL! YES! The song I used was "Firework" and no I do not own it! So there is mah disclaimer! Hope you enjoyed! PEACE!<p> 


	6. Moment five

Moment five: This is Halloween?

Notes: this one was a request, so I hope you enjoy it TheAwesomenessThatIsMe12222! Thanks for the review! ;) And this is to all of you people that read it, like or hate, and don't review; believe it or not, I would like some feedback! Good or bad if it's good, yay for me. If it's bad, oh well. It will teach me to be a better author! Thank you for reading my little rants so now ON WITH THA SHOW!

* * *

><p>Zim was a little unsure about going out on Halloween. After last years experience, he didn't think to fondly of the Holiday. Being trapped inside Dib's head and having to stop an army of monsters can <em>really <em>put you off trick-or-treating. But, a certain little Sir-bot would not have it. He REALLY wanted to go out for Halloween.

So here they both were, standing in the middle of the street, Zim not wearing his disguise and Gir just wearing his doggy suit. Zim was eying the rest of the children with suspicion. He still believed these monsters would turn into 'candy zombies' on Halloween night. He did _not _like that idea. At least he didn't have to wear that itchy disguise though. He glanced down to rell his companion this, but discovered that his robot had disappeared into the sea of assorted fairies, vampires, and strange sheet covered monsters.

Zim was about to call out for him when he heard a scream come from one of the children. It didn't take much brains to figure out what happened. By the time Zim got over there, Gir had found his next victim; a young boy dressed in a white and black suit and a red undershirt. In the blink of an eye, Gir had grabbed the candy and swallowed the entire containers contents. The robot giggled happily as he raced off to find his next bag of candy. The little boy just ran away screaming something that sounded like; "It's NOT show time!"

Zim sighed as he raced away to stop Gir on his candy rampage. A normal Gir was almost too much to handle, but a sugar hyped Gir? Zim shuddered at that thought and plunged into the throng of now screaming kids.

Four hours later, Zim laid on his couch as a hyper Gir ran around the entire base. He swore that Halloween was a most deadly holiday…


	7. Moment six

Moment six: The Beginning

* * *

><p>The first thing Gir saw was several pairs of feet. He heard murmuring as if some one was talking and snickering nearby. He looked up to see the faces of three aliens. His severs indicated were a species known as Irkens. Two of these Irkens were taller than the rest and were wearing red and purple robes. They were looking at him with slightly shocked faces. Gir suddenly felt a prick in his mind and immediately turned his head to look at the other Irken standing next to him. He was <em>very <em>short and had a reddish pink hue to his eyes instead of the redness or purple color of the other two.

That's when something clicked inside of his mind. Gir _knew_ this tiny alien was his master, his very own master. All Gir wanted to do right now was please him. Even with the bits of left over bolts and screws that were made up of his mind, Gir knew the one duty he had to do; serve and protect.

Gir's eyes flashed a maroon and he jumped to his feet saluting. "GIR reporting for duty!"

The Irken, stared back at him with confused eyes. "Gir? What does the 'G' stand for?"

The Sir-bots eyes turned back to a bright cyan. "I don't know."

The Irken was staring at him with blank eyes. Sure there was excitement, but there was a blankness that made the robot uneasy. Gir wanted to do something to impress his master. So, he started to bang on his head screaming,"WEEE HEEHOOO!"

The small alien looked back up at the taller Irkens with a hint of disappointment. "Is it supposed to be…stupid?"

Gir heard them snicker before the purple robed one began to speak. "It's not stupid, it's ADVANCED!"

Gir was thrilled when he saw the blankness leave his new master's eyes and replace it with eagerness and excitement. "Yes, I see now! Come Gir, let's go warm up the ship!"

Gir saluted before running off towards the rows of ships giggling. He had a master and he was going on a trip? Gir had a feeling this was going to be the start to an exciting adventure.


	8. Moment seven

Moment seven: Monopoly Madness

Notes: This has been requested by my new friend, GIRLover42! I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

><p>Zim stared hard at the little thimble game piece he was holding in his gloved hand. His eyes squinted as his gaze moved from the thimble to the actual game. The smiling man in the top hat was kind of creepy. Zim glanced back up at Gir who was hopping back and forth on his feet, excitement clear on his face.<p>

"...why are we playing this game again?" The alien asked while setting down the game piece on the 'GO' square.

"CAUSE IT'S FUUUNNN!" the robot shrieked, picking up the dog piece and doing the same. The Sir liked the doggy one; it reminded him of his disguise.

"...okay, just one game!"

"...what?"

Zim slapped a hand to his forehead. This was going to be a LONG game. "Okay, I will go first!" He then picked up the dice and shook his hand. He threw out the dice and watched them as they settled to a halt at two and three. Zim picked up his thimble and moved it the number of places. He placed it down on a square named Reading Railroad.

"Okay Gir, I would like to purchase this railroad of reading!" Zim exclaimed while handing the Sir a colorful two hundred dollar bill.

Gir squealed happily as he grabbed the play money. "Ima gonna buys me a taco and a piggy and a MUNKEY!"

Zim stared at Gir with confusion. "It's not real money Gir!"

"Awwwwwwww!" Gir's little antenna drooped with disappointment. But he brightened up immediately. "My turn!" Gir picked up the dice and hurled them across the board. They both watched the dice tumble until they landed on a two and four.

"TWELVE!"

"No Gir, it's six."

"Oooohhhhh!" Gir moved his to Oriental Avenue with a happy giggle.

"Okay, do you want to buy it?" Zim asked the Sir.

"YES! Wait no, yes!" Gir debated back and forth to himself.

"Okay, let's just say you do," He said while reaching over and grabbing a one hundred bill from Gir's money pile.

"Alright mastah!" Gir sqealed. "SOOOOOO where is it?"

Zim looked at Gir with questioning eyes. What was his Sir going on about this time? "Where's what?"

"MY AVENUE PLACE!" Gir yelled as he ran around looking for the supposed avenue.

Zim sighed. Why did he even try to play a game with his SIR?

"I FOUNDS IT!"

"Gir, that is a toaster.."

"oohhhhhhhhhhh, I love my avenue!" Gir said as he squeezed the toaster, smiling with his tongue sticking out.

Zim just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>THE END! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PEACE! Remember I am still taking requests! :) R and R!<p> 


	9. Moment Eight

Moment Eight: Lost.

Note: Once again, requested by GIRLover42! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"MASTAH? MASTAH WHERE ARE YOUS?" Gir screamed as he ran down the hallways of the theater he and Zim were searching.<p>

Zim had said something like; "To spy on the foolish Earth Beasts!" But after ten minutes of searching the several stories of the building, Gir looked up to realize that Zim wasn't walking beside him. So, he did what any lost child would do. He panicked.

Gir ran around the floors, earning the curious gazes of several people. They were probably thinking; "What is a green dog doing running around screaming inside the theater?"

Finally, after searching for about twenty minutes, Gir collapsed on his rear, exhausted. A tear rolled down his cheek. All he wanted was to find Master. He wanted to see the Irken again. Then they would go home and eat waffles! At least that was what the Sir hoped. If only Zim would just appear!

"...There you are Gir! I have been looking for you forever!" A voice came from behind the Sir, causing him to jerk his tear stained face up. He turned and saw Zim staring at him with quizzical eyes.

"Where have you been?" Zim asked the speechless robot who was staring at him with wide cyan eyes, hidden by his dog disguise.

There was a flash of green as Gir jumped into the Irken's surprised arms.

"MASTAH! I THOUGHTS I'D NEVER SEES YOU AGAIN!"

Zim stared down at the Sir who was now snuggling into his chest happily. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Gir, I was just in the bathroom!" Zim cried out, slapping a hand to his forehead. Gir was oblivious to his master's growing frustration, he was too happy to notice. All he knew was that master was back and the world was back to normal.


	10. moment nine

Moment nine: Everywhere that Zimmy went, Gir was sure to follow…

Notes: A request from TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222! I hope you like it and remember, I am still taking requests! :)

* * *

><p>"And so class, eventually the world will become so over populated, people will die painful deaths of starvation and lack of oxygen." Miss Bitters droned on to her class that was only half listening. Some were even asleep, puddles of drool forming on their desks.<p>

Zim sighed as class continued. Skool could be _so__boring_at times. He swore someday he was going to create a learning helmet to just go ahead and learn all the information so he wouldn't have to sit _here_for hours when he could be working on plans to conquer Earth.

The Irken glanced over at Dib who was starting to nod off from all of the speeches his teacher was giving about their future doom. Zim snickered as Dib fell asleep only to bang his head hard onto the desk and shoot right back up, head jerking around wildly. 'Foolish Earth baby.' He thought to himself as he leaned back in his desk chair.

Dib, hearing his chuckling, turned to look at the still laughing Irken. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he mouthed; 'I _will _expose you!' to Zim, a smirk etching its way onto his lips.

Zim just rolled his eyes threw a evil smile at Dib. 'You will not stuuuupid big-headed Dib-human!' he mouthed back.

Dib was going to retort when a loud slam stopped him. "MASTAH, WHERE ARES YOUS?" Came a familiar voice at the front of the room.

Zim froze in shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't!

But sure enough, standing I front of the room, his little green head swiveling, searching around in random directions was Gir. The little Sir was obviously bored and lonely so, he decided to pay his master a visit.

Several girls awwwwed while some dudes began to snicker. Out of the corner of his eye, Zim saw Dib laugh and smirk triumphantly.

Then Gir shot through the air and landed on Zim's desk. He had been spotted. "MASTER! THERES YOU ARE! I FOUNDS YOU, SO NOW YOUS BE IT!"

"ZIM!" Miss Bitters snapped. "This is _your_dog? Take him home, now before I send you to the underground classroom for a week!"

Zim sighed as he slid out of his desk. It was just one of those days. He walked out of the door , called Gir and left, but not before hearing Dib trying to prove he was an alien again because of the fact his dog was green and had a zipper.

As they made their way back, feet slapping on the concrete sidewalk, Zim glanced at Gir who was happily humming the doom song.

"Why?" was all the alien could say as they continued walking.

Gir looked up at Zim and smiled. "CUZ I LUV YOUS MASTAH!" he yelled as he jumped and grabbed his master's leg in a tight hug.


	11. Moment ten

Moment Ten: Piggy Surprise

Notes: This is just a little one shot that I though would be cute! ^_^

* * *

><p>Gir giggled happily from his hiding spot in the hall closet, the closest to his master's room, cyan eyes flashing with anticipation. He was very excited, you could tell from the way he couldn't stand still or how he was constantly poking his head outside the door.<p>

He couldn't wait; he had left a big surprise in his master's room. It had taken awhile, but he had finally finished. Now all he had to do was wait for Zim to come home.

Gir glanced up at the random coat hangers and spare suits in the closet. Master was taking a long time. Gir hoped he wad okay and that the big headed Mary didn't hurt him.

Just then, the Sir heard the door slam open and footsteps echo on the tiled floor.

"Gir, I'm home!" the sound of Zim's voice came from near the front door.

Gir resisted the urge to run out and hug his master. He had to wait! The robot listened as his master continued to call out for him and walk around the base. He heard Zim sigh in defeat and start to head to his sleeping chambers.

Gir wriggled in anticipation. This was it!

Gir listened as the door to Zim's room creaked open. He heard him gasp as a loud thud followed by a squeaking sound. All was silent for a moment. Until Zim's muffled yell broke the peacefulness.

"GIR!"

Gir jumped out of the closet giggling and saw that his master had found his surprise. He was laying on the floor, eyes narrowed and an evident scowl on his face, covered in an assortment of rubber piggies.

"Gir, what is the meaning of this?" Zim said in an outraged voice, eyes shooting daggers at the still grinning robot.

"SURPRISE MASTAH!" Gir screeched as he rocketed over to his Master's side and squeezed him around his middle. Zim just groaned and fell back into the pile of rubber piggies with a loud; SQUEAK!


	12. Moment eleven

Moment Eleven: Why?

* * *

><p>Zim grinned as he picked up his laser torch. It was almost finished, his new invention that would surely bring the humans to their doom. Zim flicked on the machinery and made one last final touch to his project. Then, he turned it off and placed the laser on the table beside him with a sinister grin. It was done.<p>

The Irken looked at the new device. It was a Dehydrator that would suck up all of the world's water supply. Soon, the humans would run out of their precious life giving water and would have to bow down to him.

"Yes! Bow down to Zim filthy hyoooman scum!" Zim yelled out loud to nobody in particular and began to laugh manically as he raised his gloved fists in the air in triumph.

"Why?"

Zim jumped, not expecting an answer, and turned to see Gir staring at him, cocking his head in confusion

"Because I have created a new device to take over Earth." Zim answered.

"Why?"

"So I can complete my mission to take Earth for Irk."

"Why?"

"To please the Tallest and to gain the respect back from my fellow Irkens." Zim was starting to get annoyed.

"Why?" Gir said as a smile began to creep on his small metallic face.

"Because I accidentally destroyed part of Irk thinking it was another planet."

"Why?"

"Because I thought we left!"

"Why?"

"Just... Ummm just cause!" Zim yelled at the robot who was giggling insanely now.

"...WHY?"

"AGGGHHHHH!" Zim cried out was he slammed his head on the table. Why did insane Sir's have to ruin perfectly good evil rants?


	13. Moment twelve

Moment Twelve: Butterfly

Note: I thought this one would be sweet! ^_^

* * *

><p>Gir loved going out of the base when his master was at school. Outside of the green house and all of the lawn gnomes that surrounded it, were amazing things the Sir loved such as; Krazy Taco, The mall, all of the cupcake stands, and the petting zoo where he could go see all of the little piggies. But his favorite was the park. The park had children playing, adults laughing, and a ton of animals.<p>

Gir sighed happily as he lay out in the grass on a hill in the park, cool from the evening sun. He looked up at the sunset overhead, all of the reds, purples, pinks, and oranges meshing together to make a mural in the sky.

"I love this show." Gir said happily as he continued to watch the daytime come to an end and the nights emerge from its slumber.

After a couple of minutes, a fluttering of tiny wings caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a tiny bright blue butterfly soar over the hills. Gir's eyes instantly became glued to the insect. It was so pretty, it was the color of his cyan eyes. The Sir continued to watch the butterfly glide over the grassy plains of the park, the bug performing graceful climbs and dives.

Then, the butterfly was real close to Gir and softly landed on the robot's hand. Now normally, the Sir would yell at the insect in happiness or try to hug it, but this time, all he did was watch the butterfly crawl along his pawed hands in awe.

After a couple of minutes, the bug turned and lifted off into the pink stained sky. Gir watched it go with a great big smile on his face.

"Bye Miss Butterfly," he began as he hopped up and waved his hand. "Maybe we can watch the scary Munkey show sometime!"


	14. Moment thirteen

Moment Thirteen: But it followed me home!

* * *

><p>The slamming of the front door and the screeching cry of; "MASTAH!" brought Zim out of his work. He sighed as he hopped out of his work chair and stretched his mussels, stiff from sitting in his chair for so long. The Irken was starting to wonder what was taking his Sir so long a moment before he entered.<p>

After a final stretch, Zim plodded over to the elevator shaft and was instantly shot up through the garbage can into the kitchen. He then walked into the den where Gir was only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw...

"DIB-STINK? What are you doing in my base?" Zim cried as he stumbled back a little, not expecting to see his enemy.

Dib glanced up at Zim, anger and confusion floating in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Zim! What did you do? Send your little robot out to capture me? To get me out of the way so I wouldn't thwart your next evil plan?" Dib accused as he lifted up his right hand to point at his enemy threateningly. Well, he tried, but he really couldn't lift his arm very high with a Sir clenching to his hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dib-thing, but know my next plan will succeed and your world will crumble to its sticky doom!" Zim cried in retaliation.

Dib cocked his head in a confused manor.

"Sticky?"

"IT FOLLWED ME HOME!" Gir shouted while lifting up his tiny arms in excitement, bringing Dib's with him. "CAN I KEEPS IT? I WANNA NAME IT MARY BIG HEAD!"

"My heads not big!" Dib shouted. "Why does everybody say that?"

"No Gir, we have to let the Dib go so he will not disturb Zim." The Irken said, completely ignoring Dib's cries of frustration.

"Awwwwwww!" Gir said as his antenna drooped. But he immediately regained his hyper state. "Okie dokie!"

After Gir had let Dib outside and Zim had rushed down to turn on his security gnomes to zap Dib, the two went out and Zim got Gir a pet that wouldn't yell or scream or bark and whine, a fish. A fish would keep quiet, but knowing Gir, he would find a way to make things loud. I mean, it's Gir we are talking about!


	15. Moment Fourteen

Moment fourteen: On the road

Notes: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! I ALREADY DID A HALLOWEEN GIR SHOT, BUT ENJOY THESE ANYWAY!

* * *

><p>Zim swerved the Voot runner to dodge another on coming car. He heard several car horns blare at him and a few not so nice words as he continued down the highway. The Irken was testing out a new addition to his ship, a booster jet that would allow him to move ten times faster than usual. So far it had been a good run through with only one thing go awry….<p>

"MASTAH!"

Gir had decided to tag along at the last minute, leaving the Irken to listen to the Sir sing the doom song the whole time. Zim half glanced back at the Sir who was looking out the window with wide excited eyes.

"Yes Gir?" The alien asked.

Gir turned his head to look at his Master a happy smile.

"I SAWS A SQUIRELL! IT WAZ GOIN LIKE THIS!" Gir began to hunker down and make squirrel sounds as he moved his tiny metallic hands to mimic those of the rodent.

Zim rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back on the road. The Sir was just acting insane again.

Gir settled back into the ship's seat, looking out the window once more. The Voot Runner was silent for a minute before Gir turned back to look at Zim.

"Are we there yet, Mastah?" The Sir asked.

Zim jumped a little. He was focusing on a police car, wanting to test the Voots' new speed.

"No, not yet Gir."

"Okay." Gir said, the inside of the ship becoming silent once more.

A few minutes later though...

"Are we there yet?" Zim groaned in frustration as he slumped into the Voot's seat. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end soon.

Two hours later, the ship landed back at the base and opened with a hiss. Gir giggled as he jumped out, rushing downstairs to play with his Piggie. Zim just continued to sit in the ship, banging his head against the steering wheel.


	16. Moment fifteen

Moment fifteen: Angry Birdies

* * *

><p>A high pitched squeal brought Zim rushing into the den, panic stricken and holding a laser gun.<p>

"Gir! What is the matter? Is it Dib-stink? Human attacking the base? A giant water balloon? TAK?" Zim shouted as he pointed the ray gun in different directions, his voice slightly muted over the sounds of the TV blaring.

Gir shook his head as he stared at the TV, terror written on his face as he snuggled into the corner of the couch in fear. He didn't speak, he just pointed to the TV screen with a metallic hand.

Zim dropped his gun and stared at the Sir, confusion evident on his reddish eyes. He glanced at the TV before walking over in front of the couch beside Gir to see it more clearly.

The Irken stared at the screen for a minute, trying to see the terror in what was showing on the screen. But he couldn't see any reason to be scared.

"Gir this is just a human commercial for a game called Angry Birds. How is this scary?" Zim asked as he turned back to his robot that was still shaking.

"BUT THE BIRDIES KILL THA PIGGIES! NOOOS! Not tha piggies!" Gir shrieked as he squeezed onto his own rubber piggy with a tight grip as if a bird was going to fly in at any minute and attack it.

Zim rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Leave it to Gir to find it scary that animated pigs die if a bird touches them.

"Gir, it's just a game. The piggies don't exist."

Then a bunch of high pitched crying and squealing filled the air. It was like a kid finding out Santa wasn't real.

Zim's eye just twitched.


	17. moment sixteen

Moment Sixteen: What I am Thankful for

Notes: Tis the season for Thanksgiving! ;)

* * *

><p>Zim let out a deep breath, watching a tiny cloud form because of the low temperatures. Stupid Earth and its changing seasons.<p>

He listened to his feet slap against the sidewalk as he made his way down his street and back to the base, the sounds of neighborhood filled his ears as he walked. The Irken was lost in thought, the days event swirling around like a tornado in his mind.

A couple days from now, was a Holiday called Thanksgiving. It must have been an important holiday because Miss Bitters took a whole day from her normal speeches of doom and talked about the day of thanks. Apparently, it was a day when the Pilgrim humans got together with Indian humans and had a meal together. The day was supposed to symbolize the things they were most thankful for. And, since Miss Bitters couldn't resist not talking about doom, it was a day of mass death from people eating too much.

'But what could I, the all mighty Zim, be thankful for?' Zim asked himself as he approached the steps to the door and opened it. What did he have? All he had was an enemy, several failed inventions, and a computer.

As he stepped inside, a silver and blue blur flew through the air and latched onto the Irken's leg as soon as he entered the room, catching the alien off guard.

"MASTAH! I MISSED YOUS!" Gir screeched from his spot on Zim's leg and looked up at him with a goofy smile.

Zim looked down at his Sir with a happy look on his face, eyes twinkling. He knew what he was thankful for and it took his insane robot to show him. Family and love were irreplaceable.

Zim bent down and picked up his Sir, who was squealing happily at the attention, and gave him a hug.

"I missed you too Gir."

People who care, that is truly something to be thankful for.


	18. Moment seventeen

Moment seventeen: Family Photos

* * *

><p>Zim scowled at the piece of paper in his gloved hand as he slammed the front door open, ignoring Gir's cry of welcome. The words 'Family Photo Project' glared at from the paper slip, as if they were going to expose him.<p>

'Stupid projects!' Zim thought as he flopped onto the couch with an angry sigh. Miss Bitters was making them take a picture of their own families to show the class. Dib, of course, took this as an opportunity to try to expose Zim, but was ignored and called crazy.

Zim was seething. Why did he, the member of a superior race, had to do this project.

"Well, I could get the robot-parents to posse as my real parents." Zim mused to himself.

"MASTAH!" Gir shrieked as he ran over to the Irken, latching on to one of his legs and shaking the alien out of his thoughts. "Whys you so sad?"

Zim stared at his SIR, slightly shocked from his question. Normal SIR'S really wouldn't take notice of small things like sadness, worry, or other emotional feelings. Regular SIR units are just programmed to serve, obey, and protect. But as we know from past experience, Gir is _not _a normal robot.

"I have to do this project for skool about our families, but the thing is, I really don't have one!" Zim blurted before he could stop himself.

Gir stared up at his master with bright cyan eyes. He hopped onto the couch in a single leap and crawled into Zim's lap.

"But Mastah," Gir began after he was settled, tilting his head to look up at Zim. "I be your family!"

Zim's mouth dropped open in shock. He had never thought of it like that. Gir was actually like a little brother to him and no matter how much he annoyed him, the Irken really cared for the insane robot.

Zim's mouth stretched into a wide zipper toothed grin a he wrapped his arms around Gir in a tender hug.

"Yeah Gir, you are my family."

The next day, Zim proudly showed the class his family picture. There was Zim in his human disguise with a happy smile on his face standing in front of his robot mom and dad. In the Irken's arms was a tiny green and black dog, his tongue sticking out and wearing the biggest smile on his face like he had won a million piggies.

It was truly the best family photo ever!


	19. Moment eighteen

Moment eighteen: Pet Day

Notes: Hey peoples! ^_^

I AM BAAAAAAAACCKKKK! Let us celebrate with the dropping of shiny stars!

*Pushes button and several foil stars drop from ceiling*

Yayz! Ok, please remember I am still taking requests! As long as my computer runs, I WRITE! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The symphony of several barks, squawks, and meows filled the normally quiet classroom. Today was pet day in Miss Bitters' room and the children were excited to show off their dogs, cats, and assorted rodents or birds. Everyone brought pet to present, even-<p>

"Zim!" Dib shouted as he walked over to the Irken's desk, narrowing his eyes. "What pet did you bring hmmmm, a dog or lizard? Oh that's right, aliens don't have normal pets!"

Zim cracked open an eye as he sat up from his relaxed position in his desk chair, stretching his arms. "Of course I brought a pet Dib-worm. I AM NORMAL!"

The students looked up at Zim's sudden outburst and all of the noise stopped. But after a couple of seconds, they continued with their activities.

"Then what pet _did _you bring?" Dib said, crossing his arms.

After the words escaped his lips, a green and black blur tackled Dib causing him to fall to the ground letting out a startled yelp.

"HI MARY! YOUS GOT A BIG HEAD!" it shrieked. It turned out to be a small green and black dog with a strange zipper going down its back.

"Good job Gir." Zim chuckled as he stared down at Dib.

"My head is _**not **_big! Dib shouted. "Get **OFF**!"

Gir hopped off of Dib and jumped into Zim's lap while Dib pushed himself off of the floor. He dusted off his trench coat before looking at his enemy who was still slightly laughing.

"SHUT UP ZIM!"

Zim became quiet, but laughter was still evident in his eyes. "As you can see, Dib, I have a perfectly normal-"

Zim paused and looked down at Gir for a second who was giggling before continuing. "I have a semi-normal pet. What smelly beast did you bring?"

"I don't have an actual pet so my dad built me a robot cat." Dib explained, pulling out a small remote and pressing a button. Nothing happened for a minute, but after a couple of seconds, a black cat with red eyes came over and rubbed against Dib's leg.

There was a loud high pitched gasp and Gir shot down from Zim's lap and rocketed to the shocked robot cat, squeezing it in a tight hug.

"MIMI! I MISSED YOUS!" He squealed.

Dib looked over at Zim, confusion in his eyes.

"Who is Mimi?"

Zim shook his head and nodded towards the two robots. "Let's not spoil Gir's moment."


	20. Moment nineteen

Moment nineteen: Dib get's a makeover: 

Dib groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. For once, he had to agree with Zim, the sun was WAY too bright.

_'Well, at least I am up and didn't have Gaz wake me up._' Dib thought, shuddering slightly at what happened last time he had forgotten to wake up and made them almost late to skool. He always wondered where she had managed to find that many frogs.

_'And on the plus side, I have another day to try to expose Zim.'_ Dib grinned widely as he hopped out of bed, looking at all of his mysterious mysteries and mythical creatures posters. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, but stiffened when he felt something brush against his hand. He pulled down his hand to see it was covered in a green paint like substance.

'_What the heck?' _ The boy asked himself as he stared at his hands in confusion. He ran over to his dresser mirror and discovered what had happened. Dib couldn't believe it, his eyes were wide and his jaw went slack as he stared at his reflection. Well, at least he thought it was his reflection. It looked like some sugar hyped loony had come across a make up kit and decided to make his face its victim.

His eye lids were smudged, from where he rubbed them, with a dark green eye shadow. His forehead and nose was covered with what looked like several scribbles of mascara and his lips and chin were painted with a neon blue lipstick. To top it off, some of Dib's hair was shaved off his head, but luckily, he still had his trademark scythe shape.

At this point, Gaz slammed open her brother's door with a loud bang causing the paranormal investigator to whip his head frantically in her direction. His sister stared at him, eyes wide, holding a bucket that seemed to be croaking. After a couple minute staring contests between the two, the girl just darkly chuckled and left the room.

Dib was furious. Who could have done this? Was Gaz just playing innocent? All of these thoughts rushed through his large head as he clomped to his bed and flopped down on his pillow. The boy heard a slight crinkling sound and sat up to find out what it was. He moved back the pillow to find a folded up piece of green colored paper. Curios, he unfolded it and read its contents the best he could.

It said:

DeEr Mary,

I WanTed 2 Makes YoU look PreTtIeS so I gaves you A Makeovers! I HoPES YOus LIKES It!

LUV: GIR!

The echoing cry of "ZIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" echoed down the neighborhood, waking up the still sleeping residents.


	21. Moment twenty

Moment twenty: The cow says shazuu

(Idea from Family Guy, I DON'T OWNS IT!)

NOTES: YAY! WE HAVE HIT NUMBER TWENTY! CELEBRATE BY REVIEWING! AND NOW RANDOM SMILIES FOR ALL! ;) XD ;D :D ;P ^_^

* * *

><p>Zim frowned as he stared at the blank computer screen. The Tallest were not responding, didn't they want to hear from their best invader and his progress? This was most curious indeed.<p>

Zim's antenna twitched as he heard tiny metallic feet clomp on the floor. The Irken turned his head to see his tiny Sir-bot staring at him with happy cyan eyes.

"Yes Gir?" Zim sighed as he turned his chair to face the robot. "Whatever it is, make it quick, I am expecting an important call from the Tallest."

Gir stared up at his master excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell him what he had learned.

"The cow says shazuuuu!" Gir squealed.

Zim looked at his Sir skeptically. "No it doesn't Gir, the cow beast goes mooo. At least that is what skool taught me.

"The rooster goes cickerigee!" Gir continued, ignoring his master.

"Where Gir, where does the Earth rooster say that?"

"The monkey goes MACAW!"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong Gir!" Zim cried, beginning to get a little exasperated.

"THE ELEPHANT GOES FAHWAMP!"

Zim paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, sometimes." He said, turning back around in his chair to face the monitor.

Gir giggled happily. He still thought the cow went shazuuu though.

Zim just rolled his eyes and sighed.


	22. moment twenty one

Moment twenty one: Glitter makes everything better.

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the cupcake in his hand, examining it with a perspective eye as he turned the pastry around to look at all of the sides. He glanced at Gir who was holding a metal pan full of more of his concoctions.<p>

"So tell me again Gir, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU PUT IN THE CUPCAKES?" Zim said sternly eyes narrowing at the Sir. He didn't want this to be a repeat of the waffles. The alien shuddered. Those horrible soapy waffles.

"I puts cupcake, loves, and doom!" Gir shrieked as he smiled at his master. The Sir hoped he would like them, he even added a secret ingredient.

Zim held up the cupcake again and took a deep breath. He had to do this, if he didn't, Gir would scream and cry for hours. Zim sighed as he slowly brought the cupcake to his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed it for a second before his eyes grew wide. He gagged a little and soon a little explosion of bright, shiny, green glitter came from his mouth and rained all over the floor.

Zim looked up at Gir in disgust.

"Did you likes them?" The Sir asked as he stuck out his tongue in happiness.

"**Gir, WHAT WAS THAT?" ** The Irken yelled as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth by rubbing tongue.

"GLITTER MAKES EVERTHING BETTER MASTAH! ESPECISLLY CUPAKES!"


	23. Moment twenty two

Moment twenty two: I MADES IT MYSELF!

Notes: No, this is not the one you are thinking of. This is a request by TheAwesomenessThatIsMe12222! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the, well, the thing before him. He did not know what to think of it, it kind of looked like a giant pig-beast made of…..who knows what. The Irken glanced down at his Sir standing next to him. Feeling his master's gaze rest on him, Gir lifted his head and stared at him with pride flashing in his cyan eyes.<p>

"Gir….what is this thing?" Zim asked as he nodded towards the object his robot had half dragged him to come look at.

"It's a piggy, I mades it myself!" Gir shrieked. The tiny robot hoped that his master would like it, it had taken him awhile to make.

"Yes, Zim can see that, but what is it _made _of?"

"CHEESE!"

Zim blinked as he turned his head to look at the giant pig again. He now noticed the sharp disgusting smell of the Earth cheese.

"…Why?"

"Cause cheese is goods!"

"But, where did you get all of the cheese/"

Suddenly, the TV, which Gir had left on to watch the Scary Monkey show, flashed to a breaking news bulletin and a man with dark gray hair appeared on the screen.

'Breaking news, all of the grocery stores have been robbed. The thief was described as only a green blur and, for some unknown reason, has only taken all of the store's cheese.'

Zim sighed as he stared at the screen. Why should he be surprised?

Gir giggled as he went over to hug his creation.

"I luvs you cheese pig!"


	24. Moment twenty three

Moment twenty three: Going on a walk

Notes: This was requested by pikurosonai00! ENJOYS!

* * *

><p>Zim let his eyes flicker around the neighborhood as he led Gir down the sidewalk on his leash. How did the Sir convince him to go out walking among the enemy? At least they couldn't see past Zim's <em><strong>brilliant <strong>_disguise! Stupid hyooman Earth Stinks!

Zim smirked as he continued walking; trying to ignore Gir's constant humming of the doom song. After a couple of minutes though, it was starting to get on the Irken's nerves. Then, he whirled around, making the robot stop in his tracks.

"GIR, WOULD YOU _**PLEASE**_ STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG! It is starting to annoy Zim! Besides, you are supposed to try to blend in with the other dog-beasts!"

At this point, a teenage girl with long, wavy, chocolate colored hair walked by wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Her sea colored eyes widened when she looked at Gir.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed as she ran over to the disguised robot. "You are _so cute!"_

The girl looked up at Zim with pleading eyes. "May I pet him?"

Zim looked at her funny before shrugging. He didn't know why this hyooman wanted to pet Gir, but she could knock herself out. The girl giggled as she got down on her knees and stretched a hand out to the robot.

"Come here boy. Come here!" She whistled as she snapped her fingers.

Gir just looked up at the girl, his head cocked in confusion before smiling and snuggling into her hand.

"I likes you lady, you smell like waffles!" he cried.

The girl gasped and Zim groaned. Gir had surely blown their cover for sure.

The girl looked up at Zim, wonder shining in her eyes.

"Your dog is…SO GIFTED AND INTELLIGENT: HOW DID YOU TEACH IT TO TALK?"

Zim's mouth dropped open. Were these Earth stinks that dense.

"You wants some waafuuuls?" Gir asked as he pulled a syrup covered waffle out of his head and held it up to the girl.

"AND IT CAN KEEP WAFFLES IN ITS HEAD! WHAT AN AMAZING BREED OF DOG!" The girl cried as she pet Gir again.

Zim sighed. He would never underestimate the dimwittedness of these hyoomans….


	25. Moment twenty four

Moment twenty four: Invader Bim

Notes: Hey peoples! How ya doin? Sorry for no updates for a couple of days.

*dodges pitchforks and assorted shoe*

Hey, HEY! I have a busy schedule! Well enjoy and remember I am taking requests! I want to hear your ideas! Thanks and review! ^_^

* * *

><p>A loud shrill scream brought Zim out of his thoughts and caused him to jerk his head up wildly. What in the world was that? Soon, Zim was racing across the lab's floors and over to the elevator. He shot up and quickly climbed out of the garbage can. The Irken then raced into the den, his eyes flickering around the room franticly.<p>

"Gir?" He asked as he walked towards the couch. A whimpering only was his reply. Zim reached the edge of the couch and looked down to meet a pair of cyan blue eyes. Gir sobbed again as he stared at his master.

"Gir, what is the matter?" The Irken asked as he sat on the edge of the couch next to his Sir. The robot just shook his head before reaching under the covers of his baby blue blanket to grab something. He sighed a little when he found it and pulled the object to his chest.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he stared at the object in Gir's metal hands. It wasn't one of his pigs; it was a little bigger and looked fuzzier.

"Gir, what is that?" The Irken asked as he pointed a hand at the thing his robot was holding. Gir slightly shook his head, pulling the object closer to him in a protective way. After a minute, the robot sighed and slowly held out the fuzzy item in his hands. Zim reached down and picked up the object with a gasp. It was a human teddy bear! But this wasn't a normal teddy bear. Instead of having black or brown fur, this one had green fuzz covering its body. Zim took a closer look and saw the bear had ruby red eyes and instead of having rounded ears, this one had a pair of long, black antenna sticking out.

Zim stared at the bear for a second before looking at his sniveling Sir.

"Gir, where did you get this bear?" He asked as he gestured to the green stuffed animal in his gloved hand.

At first, the robot seemed to ignore the Irken, but after a couple of seconds, he responded.

"At the Build a Bears place."

"Why would you make one to look like this?" The alein asked his tone more questioning than commanding. Gir heard this and looked up at the green alien for a brief second before lowering his gaze.

"I-I wanted to have somebodies to keep away the nightymares. Bim does that, he is just like yous!"

Zim stared at 'Bim' with amazement. This was…..sweet. Zim looked back at the robot that had a small trail of tears climbing down his face.

"Ah, Zim sees now. You had misplaced this Bim creature and you had a nightmare. Well don't worry." Zim handed the bear back to the robot who grabbed it immediately. "Zim will not let the nightmares scare you!"

Gir stopped sniffing and looked at his master with happy eyes. "Really?"

Zim just smiled as he pet the Sir's head. "Yes really Gir."

The next morning, the sun's rays touched the green house and all of its windows. But they didn't dare to try to wake the sleeping Irken, his arms wrapped around the tiny robot on his lap who had a tiny smile on his face as he clutched a green teddy bear.

Yes, the nightmares would not bother Gir again.


	26. Moment twenty five

Moment twenty five: The waiting line... Of DOOMINESS!

Notes: Allo my webernetians! I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving and if you're traveling, drive safely! :) Well, I am going to see some of my family and, sadly, I won't be able to update for awhile... :( BUT, if you are good little fanfictioners, I will write some on the way down and publish them when I get back! :) Now as a little challenge, tell me what YOU are thankful for! I am thankful for my family, friends, my good grades, fanfiction, and all the nice comments you all leave me! ^_^ Thank you so much and know that all of your reviews just encourage me to keep going! You rock!

* * *

><p>Zim watched his Sir-unit run around in front of him, giggling like a maniac. The Irken sighed, moving his head to look at the mass of people ahead, some climbing on the merry-go-round horses and squealing in pure child like joy and happiness.<p>

'How did Gir convince me to go to this amusement park anyways?' Zim thought as he turned to look at the clock behind him.

4:20, they had been standing in this line full of screaming Earth-beasts for twenty minutes and they had only moved a couple of inches. Zim cringed as the ride's music started up again. The cheery, light music was really starting to get old.

"Gir, let's go try another ride. The line is starting to annoy Zim." the alien said in a hopeful tone.

Gir's ear shattering cry echoed throughout the whole park causing several people to stop and stare in the general direction of the ride. Zim, with gritted teeth and squinted eyes, growled as he put his gloved hands where his ears would be. People in front of them and behind turned their heads to look at the pair with quizzical eyes.

"Okay Gir, we won't leave! We can ride the Earth stink ride!" Zim shouted over the disguised robots screeching.

Gir immediately stopped and let out a happy giggle. Zim sighed and turned back to face the front of the line. He stood there for a minute or two before craning his head to look at the clock again.

4:40, another twenty minutes had passed. Zim groaned and buried his head in his hands, the sound of music droning through the air once more.

After another hour of pushing, shoving, screaming kids, annoying music, and actually riding the ride where Gir screamed at the movement of the merry-go-round, the duo emerged from the exit. Gir was happily skipping in front of his master with the biggest smile on his face while Zim had a tired and annoyed look on his green face.

"Can we do it agains?" Gir asked as he turned to face his master, pointing towards the line that had now reached even farther then before.

Zim just twitched slightly.


	27. Moment Twenty six

Moment twenty six: The crossover

Notes: Oh sweet buttery waffles YES! :) I had just HAD to do this! I will put the disclaimer at the end so I won't ruin the surprise at who it is! But, I shall give you a hint….HUGGBEES! Any fan will know! So Enjoys!

* * *

><p>It had started out as a normal day, well, normal enough for the Sir-bot. He had gone out to go to the park again since his master had been working on a project that required absolute silence. So, he told Gir to go out and collect information on the 'hyoomans' to keep him busy.<p>

Gir skipped along the sidewalk happily, humming the doom song. He couldn't wait to get to the park. Maybe he would see his butterfly friend again. The robot giggled at the thought and continued on his way.

Suddenly, a red blur rocketed by Gir causing him to stop and stare at it with wonder. He watched the blur blaze forward a few more feet before screeching to a halt. The blur shot his way back towards Gir and stopped right in front of him.

The robot looked up to see it was a human, but his severs indicated this wasn't an ordinary human. This one had blue skin and was wearing a red jumpsuit on with white boots and matching gloves. His hair was black and extremely spiky with two white, jagged lightning bolts running through the sides. Part of his face was hidden by a black mask, but anyone could clearly see the happiness and child-like energy that lurked in his eyes.

Gir stared at the teen for a second before smiling. "HI!"

The blue skinned human swiftly picked up Gir and started to cuddle him.

"AWWW! Look at you! You are so cute you little doggy thing! You have little sweet meats in you don't you, little sweet meats, and if I squeeze you there going to come out!" The stranger cried as he held up Gir to get a better look at him.

The robot giggled at the attention. This human seemed different from the others and he liked that.

"I likes you spiky head!" Gir yelled as he hugged the human.

"Actually, my name is Freakazoid, but my hair is spiky." Freakazoid responded as he pat his hair. He then looked at Gir when he finished. "What's your name little guy?"

"GIR reporting for duty!" The Sir responded while his eyes turned maroon under his disguise.

"Gir, what's the 'G' stand for?" Freakazoid asked as he gave him a curious glance.

"I don't know. Hey, do you wants some waffles?" The robot asked as he looked up into the freak's face.

The blue skinned teen's eyes widened in happiness as he shouted joyfully; "DO I?" and bolted away with a now giggling Gir.

(LINE BREAK)

Zim cackled as he picked up his screwdriver. It was almost done, his greatest creation yet; his animorpher. It would turn the human race into helpless animals and with no one to stop him; Zim would take over the planet. Zim broke into full maniacal laughter that was cut off by a loud crash and the yell of; "Aw nutbunnies!"

The Irken raised his head to look at the ceiling o his lab where he could hear his android giggling and another person shouting.

'What on Irk?' Zim thought as he walked over to the elevator, stepped inside, and shot up to the kitchen. When he stepped out of the garbage can, the first thing he noticed was the sharp smell of waffles. Zim almost gagged at the aroma as he looked around the room, surprised to see a strange blue skinned human sitting at the table eating a stack of the wretched waffles.

"Hey Gir, these are really good! What's in them?" The human asked in between bites of waffle.

"There's waffle in them!" The robot responded from his spot at the waffle iron, almost ready to pull out another batch.

Suddenly the human noticed the Irken.

"Oh my gosh, there is a tiny green man!" He cried as flashed over to Zim and picked him up with ease. "He is so tiny and cute!"

"RELEASE ZIM BLUE SKINNED EARTH-STINK!" Zim shouted as he struggled in Freakazoid's strong grip. The teen replied and set the alien back on the floor. Zim brushed himself off and glared up at the grinning Freakazoid.

"What are you doing in Zim's base strange hyooman?" He hissed as he pointed a gloved hand at said human

"Gir invited me for waffles!" Freakazoid replied as he nodded his head in the direction of Gir who was walking towards the two with a giant stack of waffles.

"Guess who made waffles?" The still disguised robot shrieked as he placed the plate on the table.

Freakazoid let out a happy shout and zoomed back to the table, stabbing a waffle with his fork.

Zim just twitched as he walked out of the room to find something for his new headache, the happy giggles and shrieks of the two in the kitchen pounding in his head. He had thought one had been bad, but now there were two of them!

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

LOL! I love Freakazoid so I had to write this! How much fun would it be if Gir and Freak teamed up? Well before I go here is the promised disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Freakazoid…..dang it!

Have a happy Thanksgiving everybody! I will update soon!


	28. Moment twenty seven

Moment twenty seven: Movie madness Notes: this is requested by IZLover! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the theater in front of him with a wary eye. It looked normal with the aging brick walls and it's flashing movie signs, nothing too crazy. The Irken heard a giggle and turned his head to see Gir looking at one of the signs.<p>

'Yes, the theater is not crazy because all the crazy is out here!' Zim thought as he walked over to see what Gir was staring at. It was a movie advertisement for a picture called the 'Muppets.' Gir looked up at his master who was staring at the sign critically.

"Can we see the Muppets mastah?" Gir asked in a pleading tone, flashing his Bambi eyes.

Zim let his eyes flicker from the poster to his robot. He inwardly groaned when he saw the pleading look in his eyes. Was he about to let Gir drag him on another human experience?

"Oohhhhhh alright Gir, but just this one time!" The alien said as he stalked up to the ticket counter to purchase the tickets. When he reached the counter, he felt something grasp his leg and looked down to see Gir gripping his leg and looking up at him cheerfully.

"Thank you mastah!" He cried as he hugged the Irken's leg tighter.

After several minutes of going inside the theater, having Gir dragging him to get snacks, finding the right theater, and then pushing past several people to find a seat, the two sat down at the very top of the theater rows.

Gir giggled as he stared at the screen. He couldn't believe Zim would agree to let him go. The Sir glanced at his master and saw he was sinking into the theater seat with a slight scowl on his face. Gir just shrugged at this and opened his pack of M the theater lights began to darken causing Gir to let out a little shriek. A couple of people turned their heads to look at the robot, but then turned back when the movie began.

Gir went immediately silent as he watched the movie played. He laughed at Fozzie and giggled at Kermit. He was enjoying himself and didn't notice Zim had started to emit a small snore; he was too engrossed in the movie.

Everything was fine until they showed Miss Piggy.

Gir gasped when he saw the pig Muppet and hopped onto his seat. Zim didn't stir from his light doze and just let out a little incoherent mumble.

"PIGGY!" The Gir shrieked joyfully and ran down the aisles of the theater until he reached the screen and promptly hugged it. This caused many people to protest and shout, but Gir didn't care.

"I loves you Muppet piggy." He sighed as he continued to hug the screen.


	29. Moment twenty eight

Moment twenty eight: Santa Claus is coming to town!

Notes: The Christmas season has officially begun! Let there be candy canes for all!

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he reached out with trembling hands to pick up the bubbling beaker. He slowly lifted it up and turned towards the other vile next to it. He had to be extremely careful with these chemicals; one drop could blow the whole base sky high.<p>

He tilted the beaker carefully and was about to pour the substance into the vile.

He needed the upmost silence.

"YOU BETTERS WATCH OUT! YOUS BETTER NOT CRIES!" Gir shrieked as he skipped into the lab clad in a little red Santa hat.

Zim jerked his head around and tilted his hand, almost spilling the explosive liquid. He cried out in surprise as he felt the liquid begin to tilt inside the container and quickly jerked his hand making the beaker stand right side up. Zim let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face the still singing Sir.

"HE KNOWS IF YOUS BEEN BAD OR GOODS!" Gir continued as he skipped around.

"Gir, what are you doing?" Zim shouted as he set the beaker down on the table.

"Singing Christmas songies!"

"But Gir, It is only the day after the Thanksgiving Earth-stink Holiday!"

Zim sighed as he watched his Sir ignore him and continue to sing.

This was going to be a LONG Christmas season...

* * *

><p>Notes: Yeah I know this one was short, but it was kinda meant to introduce the new section of Gir shots. So Tis the season to be jolly! Well it's that time of year! So sit back and enjoy the Holiday filled fun of the next couple of Gir shots! :)<p> 


	30. Moment twenty nine

Moment twenty nine: Gir's list

* * *

><p>Gir giggled as he set down the green crayon he had been writing with and examined his work. He had decided to write a list to Santa to tell him what he wanted for Christmas. After all, he had been a good little Sir.<p>

Said Sir jumped to his feet when he heard Zim come up through the toilet elevator and dashed into the kitchen, screeching to a halt right in front of the Irken.

"Mastah, I wrote my list to Santa!" Gir shrieked, waving his paper in Zim's face. "You wanna reads it?"

"Normally I would say no, but I have nothing better to do so sure." Zim responded as he took the list from Gir's hand.

Zim began to let his ruby eyes wander along the paper as he read:

**Deere Santa,**

**Fer ChIsTmas, I woulda LiCKE a new RUBber Peggy, a taco, A Munkey, and a PIkture Buok. Eye Hav been A GoOD RObot.**

**Luv, Gir**

**PS: Please AlsO GIvs Zim Tha WOrrld. If he can't haVe that, JuSt don't bring me anythin an giveS hIm his gift insTeadS.**

Zim looked up from the letter and at the robot that was now curled around his leg.

"I loves you mastah." Gir sighed in content.

Zim let a small smile grow on his face as he glanced at the letter once more.

"I love you too."


	31. Moment 30

Moment thirty: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he stared at his computer screen. All of the words and letters began to blur together as the Irken's eyes crossed. He let out a loud yawn and slowly closed his eyes. Just a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt.<p>

The blaring alarm made him snap his head up and look around the lab in fright. What was that?

'Wait, that's the fire alarm! Where's Gir, we got to get out of here!' Zim thought as he jumped out of his chair and made a mad dash towards the elevator.

He shot up through the tube and reached the kitchen in record time. The Irken gasped as he jumped out to find the kitchen filled with smoke. The alien suppressed a coughing/gagging fit and ran over to a nearby window. He scrambled with the lock and when he finally unlocked it, he swung the window open. With his eyes watering, he began to wave out the smoke.

"G-Gir, where are y-you?" Zim coughed as he wandered around the kitchen. He hoped the little Sir hadn't gotten hurt in the fire.

"Hi master!" He heard a shrill voice call out near the doorway of the room. Zim stumbled over to where he heard the robot and eventually found two, cyan eyes staring back at him.

"GIR, are you okay?" Zim asked, looking over him for any damages. He was relieved when he couldn't find any.

"I'm fines!"

"Do you know what started the fire?"

"Oh _**THAT**_! I did it!"

Zim stared at his Sir with a slacked jaw and eyes wide.

"**GIR WHY ON IRK WOULD YOU DO THAT!**_**?" **_

Gir just smiled at his frantic master and pulled a tray of blackened lumps from behind his back.

"Would yous like some chestnuts roasted nice and toasty?" He asked with a cute giggle.

Zim just coughed and watched as the last of the smoke cleared out of the room. He made a mental note to get rid of all of Gir's Christmas DVDs.


	32. Moment thirty one

Moment thirty ones: Santa's little helper

* * *

><p>Zim wasn't deaf or blind; he could see their grinning faces and hear their stifled laughter. He wasn't stupid either; he knew these gestures were aimed at him. The<br>Irken narrowed his eyes as he continued to class, shooting dark glares at the other students in the hall. Yes, he knew why they were laughing, but he wasn't going to let them know he cared.

Zim just lifted his head up high and walked straight to his classroom door, ignoring the muffled whispers of; "Loser!" and "Did you see what the kid with the skin condition is wearing?"

Zim let his hand rest on the door handle of his classroom. Should he go in? They were surely going to make fun of him. Oh well, he might as well get the pain over quick. The Irken slowly opened the classroom door and all the eyes locked on him. His classmates gasped and a few began to snicker as the Irken walkedin the doorway. Zim just stared at the floor and quickly dashed for his seat and plopped down with a sigh. He stared at all of the doodles that had been inscribed on the desk, most of them done by him. He looked at the one of Dib being crushed by the Earth and he, himself, standing on top with a flag with the Irken symbol stitched onto it.

The alien jerked his head up when he heard light footsteps make their way over to his desk and looked straight into the eyes of his enemy.

"Wow Zim, what on Earth are you wearing?" Dib asked, his voice wavering a little from his snickering.

Zim narrowed his eyes in hate and let out a frustrated growl. "I can not help t Dib-beast, Gir decided it would be _cute _if he hid all my uniforms and just leave me this to wear!"

Zim then motioned to all of his body. Yes, Gir had indeed thought it would be funny if he replaced the Irken's normal attire with a green elf costume with the curled shoes and the jingle hat to match.

The alien growled as Dib sniggered once more and was soon overcome with laughter.

"DIB, sit down before I send you to the underground classroom for a month!" Miss Bitters hissed as she loomed over her desk to glare at the boy

The big-headed boy gulped and shot back like a loose rocket to his desk. Zim chuckled at his enemies retreating form and said human turned around and sent him a death glare.

As the classroom settled down, the door swung open to reveal a bound haired man who had a disturbingly happy smile plastered on his face.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Elliot and I am here t-"

The man began as he cast his eyes over the classroom. He paused when he saw Zim in his little elf suit and, if humanly possible, his smile grew larger.

"Well, look who we have here?" The teacher began as he walked over to Zim's desk and smiled down at the Irken, causing him to shiver. "It looks like one of Santa's helpers has decided to pay us an early visit!"

The whole classroom erupted into uncontrollable laughter and Zim began to bush a dark green. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head around sharply to glare at all of the students, but the glare was ineffective due to the small jingling of the bell on the tip of his hat.

Zim just groaned as he laid his head on he table. Why did Gir have to do this to him?


	33. Moment thirty two

Moment thirty two: Gingerbread house….. OF DOOM!

Notes: Allo my little fanfictioners! I hope you are enjoying the Christmas season and I hope if you live someplace cold, you stay nice and toasty! ^_^ And now… a new segment on my little note page thingy….IT'S THE RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY! I don't know if I will do one everyday, but you get the picture.

Today's question: What do you want for Christmas?

I, personally, want a laptop so I can write stories on Microsoft anywhere! And reading fanfics would be cool too! XD

Well, enjoy and PEACE!

* * *

><p>Ruby red eyes skimmed over the decorative 'gingerbread house kit' box. Zim let his vision leave the box to his Sir in front of him. Gir was hopping from foot to foot in clear joy and excitement, clutching another gingerbread house kit in his metallic grip.<p>

"So, we make houses out of ….cookies?" The alien asked as he lowered the box to the table and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeps! Then we cans eats them!" Gir responded as he squeezed the box to his chest and stuck out his little tongue.

"Then why don't we just eat it without constructing the cookie building?"

The sound of ear piercing cries filled the air as an answer.

Zim covered where would be his ears and groaned.

"OKAY! We will build the houses!" The Irken cried.

Gir immediately stopped screaming and giggled as he opened up his box and emptied out it's contents. Zim stared down at his box and began to open his box as well. When he looked inside, he saw the strangest Earth items.

He pulled out what looked like long pieces of cardboard, but under further investigation proved to be the 'gingerbread'. Next, he pulled out several clear packets full of what the kids at skool called candy. They were strange looking though, some looked like small marbles, some long red whips, and some looked like little multi-colored bumps. Then Zim pulled out a long tube filled with white frosting. He frowned a little. What on Irk was he supposed to do with this stuff? He glanced down at the back of the box and saw a step by step instructional. Oh, that's how.

_Thirty minutes later…._

Zim smiled as he put the last piece of icing on the cookie. His smile grew wider as he sat back in his chair to admire his work. It was a very well constructed version of his base. He had found some food coloring and added it to the frosting to paint the house the appropriate color. He had even carved little lawn gnomes out of gumdrops and placed them along the peppermint walk way where a small likeness of himself was made out of the unused gingerbread standing next to a little Gir.

"Gir, look at what the almighty Zim has done with the house of gingerbread!" The Irken announced as he turned the house in the direction of his robot. Zim let his eyes wander over to Gir's and let out a tiny gasp. His Sir had created a life size pig out of the gingerbread cookie and had made a little Santa had out of the licorice.

"Gir, how on Irk did you make that with only the materials given in the box!"

The robot turned to look at him with happy cyan eyes.

"FAITH, TRUST, AND PIXIE DUST!"

"….what does that mean?"

Gir blinked. "I have no ideas."

Zim just sighed and turned back to his cookie house. With Gir, its better not question further.


	34. Moment thirty three

Moment thirty three: No day like a snow day!

Notes: HI!

*dodges rubber piggies*

Hey! I was busy! With skool work and marching band, I am on my feet all day! But, I did have time to write this Gir shot! This was requested by I be Miss Author so enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>When the weather man on TV announced that the skool would be closed down due to the two feet of snow that had fallen, Zim had thought this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on his world take over schemes. Lately, Dib had been more persistent so Zim hadn't had much time to work on his new inventions.<p>

But, things don't always turn out as planned.

No, Zim wasn't inside in the nice warm house, oh no. He was outside in the below freezing temperatures clad in several layers of jackets, hats, scarves, and mittens. Zim was walking down the street, grumbling as he pulled a wooden sled behind him that carried a small green dog wearing a dark green scarf.

"Mastah, please go faster!" Gir cried as he leaned forward on his sled as if doing so would make it go faster.

"Gir, it is really cold outside, so the almighty Zim can't move really fast." Zim groaned as he continued to struggle through the snow. Irkens were not really used to weather like snow. On Irk, the weather usually stayed the same year round so when Zim first experienced snow, he was unsure how to respond.

'Stoopid Earth and its ever changing seasons. I bet the Dib has something to do with this.' Zim thought as he trudged onward, squinting as a small snowflake landed on where his nose would be. The alien shook his head and the snow fell off. Zim smirked as he watched the flake fall. It was a small victory, but a victory never less.

He was about to shout; "Victory for Zim!" , but was interrupted by a shrill gasp coming from the sled he was pulling behind him. Zim raised a questioning eyebrow ad he turned his head to look at his Sir.

Gir's cyan eyes grew wide with wonder from behind his disguise. He was staring at the huge, snow covered hill that stooped in front and below him. It turned out; they were at the very top of the massive pile of snow.

Gir whipped his head around to look at his master to find he was staring at the hill as well.

"Master, can we please go down tha hill?" Gir pleaded as he pointed at said hill with a black paw. Zim turned to look at his Sir with skeptic eyes. Was he insane? They would most likely fall or brake some bones before they would find there way down the hill.

But in the end, Gir's puppy dog eyes won out and ten minutes later, the Irken was sitting behind an excited Sir bot on the sled perched at the top of the giant hill.

Zim gulped as he glanced over the edge of their perch. It was sure a long way down. He glanced at his robot in front of him. Gir was giggling in excitement as he clenched the rope of his sled in his tiny grip.

"Okay Gir, I will push off at the count of three." Zim said nervously as he moved his leg to prepare to push off. "One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters-"

"THREES!"

Gir suddenly leaned forward sharply causing the sled to lurch downwards. After a minute of hanging on the edge of the hill, the sled tipped downwards and dropped like a rock.

Zim's screams of terror were drowned out by the giggling of the Sir. The Irken grabbed onto Gir frantically and watched his life flash before his eyes as they continued to race downwards.

Shouts of; "TURN RIGHT!", "DON'T HIT THAT TREE!", and "Is that Dib? GIR AIM FOR THE DIB!" filled the air as the two piled through snow and even managed to knock a now annoyed Dib into a snow bank.

Soon, the sled slowed and reached a steady halt. Zim chuckled as he stood up from his spot on the sled. That wasn't as bad as he had thought. He glanced over at his robot and saw him hopping around in the snow, joyful throwing handfuls of it into the sky. The Irken grinned slightly as he walked over to Gir.

"Gir, today we are going to take a break from our usual activities and enjoy this snow day." Zim announced causing Gir to stop what he was doing to look up at him.

"REALLY?" Gir gasped.

"Yes really. Now what else do we do on a snow day?"

After several hours of snowball fights, snow angels, snowmen, and shared fond memories, the two decided to retire into their green house, walking hand in hand, to see if they could find some hot chocolate and maybe a good story to read by the warmth of a fire.

There are truly no days like snow days.

* * *

><p>Tadah! I finished it! And it was pretty long too! :)<p> 


	35. Moment thirty four

Moment thirty four: Zim's Christmas shopping

* * *

><p>Zim glanced up at the toy store sign with a nervous eye. He watched as floods of people filled in and out of the store, most likely looking for bargains. He really didn't want to be here, but one thing on Gir's wish list was a stuffed monkey, so here he was.<p>

Zim sighed as he pushed his way into the throng of people and entered the store. He gasped when he saw how big the place was. How was he going to find out where the animals of pushiness?

Suddenly, an excited, bargain hunter mom rushed by and accidently pushed the Irken. Zim yelped as he was shoved and tumbled/slid to the floor. He groaned as he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. The alien sat up as he rubbed his head. Zim glanced around to find whoever dared to push the _ALMIGHTY ZIM_, but saw a large object in the way. He tilted his head further to see it was a map of the store.

Oh, that's how he would find it.

Zim quickly located the section of the store that the stuffed animals were located and walked across the store passing several rabid shoppers fighting over the last toy or who had gotten to the product first. The alien shuddered and quickened his pace.

'Let's see; dog beasts, long nose creatures, no, no, AH! A monkey thing!' Zim thought as he walked down the aisle of assorted animals of all colors. Zim smiled as he picked up a medium sized green monkey, its big brown eyes looked up at him as the pink felt tongue stuck out.

He was about to shout 'victory for Zim', but was interrupted by a loud dinging sound over the intercom.

"Attention shoppers! We are now having a seventy percent off sale on all of our stuffed animals."

Zim inwardly cursed as all heck broke loose. A tsunami of crazed shoppers thundered their way towards where the Irken was standing. Zim took a deep breath and muttered prayer. The alien then narrowed his eyes, let out a battle cry, and dashed headfirst into the crowd.

Thirty minutes later, Zim stumbled out of the store, clutching a plastic bag in hand. He had been shoved, clawed at, and grabbed, but he finally made it out alive.

"Gir better love this dang monkey." Zim grumbled as he headed home. They should put up a sign saying that Christmas shopping was hazardous to your health.


	36. Moment Thirty Five

Moment thirty five: Chimney

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he glanced around the decorated room. Curse this Christmas holiday traditions thingy. His gaze flickered to the newest installment to their base, a stone fireplace. Apparently, the Santa-hyooman would deliver all of the presents by going down the child's chimney. Well when Gir realized that the base didn't have a chimney…..<p>

Zim shuddered at the thought and just let out another tired sigh as he walked over to the green couch and flopped down. Well, Gir had immediately begged him to build a chimney for Santa and after several hours of non-stop pleading, a small chimney was built using one of the same machines that had constructed Zim's base.

The Irken was broken out of his thoughts by a slight rustling sound coming from the chimney. He cocked an eye as he leaned forward from his seat on the couch hearing the sound again. With a questioning look on his face, he hopped off his seat and walked slowly over to the newest addition to the house. He paused at the base of the chimney and listened again. There it was again, but for some reason, it was louder.

The alien bent down on his knees and crawled forward to look up the chimney. At first, all he saw was the clear night sky, all of the bright stars twinkling and glittering above with the bright full moon. After a second though, a small dark shape blocked his vision. Zim frowned as he watched the shape peer over the edge of the chimney, giggle, and then hop over the edge.

Zim let out a small shriek as he quickly darted out of the way of the falling object, launching him in the direction of the couch landing not so gracefully on the floor. The Irken heard a small thump as he groaned and picked him self off the floor. He sharply turned his head to see s certain robot, now covered in a layer of soot, sitting in front of the fireplace giggling.

"Gir, What were you doing?" Zim yelled as he marched over to his Sir-bot. "You could have given away Zim's cover by exposing yourself like that! What possessed you to go up on top of the base and jump down the chimney thing!"

Gir just giggled as he jumped up off the floor, his cyan eyes flashing in excitement.

"I was testing the chimney for Santa!" he replied as if that would answer everything. "Now I gotta finds a pillow, the bottom is hards."

As Gir ran off to find a pillow for Santa the Irken let out a irritated groan. After Christmas, he was having that chimney demolished.

* * *

><p>Notes: HEEEEEY! ;)<p>

Sowwy I haven't updated in awhile, been really busy with stuffs! I would like to just say thanks to all of y'all that have been following this and reviewing! You rock and just inspire me to write more! ^_^ Okay, here be my ROTD! (Random question of the day)

Q: Have you ever heard of Spy vs. Spy and if so, which side are you on?

(GO WHITE SPY!)

Hey, if y'all like SvS, I have written a little ficcy so please check it outs and review! ^_^ Thanks and until next Gir shot!

~ FREAKAZETTE RAVEN


	37. Moment thirty six

Moment Thirty six: The next beginning

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he walked into the den, observing all of the holiday decorations from the twinkling lights on the tree, to the plastic Santa's loitering around the room. With a smile, the Irken let his eyes drift over to the mantle. The stockings were still hanging. Zim remembered when they were full of little treats and the tree contained an abundance of presents that had been placed underneath its piney branches.<p>

On Christmas morning, he had been awoken to the shrill cries of his Sir bot screaming in his ear. Then, after regaining his hearing, Gir basically dragged him to the den to open gifts. It had taken them awhile to make a dent in the pile of presents.

Gir squealed when he found the monkey that Zim had risked his life getting for him. Among the presents he had gotten, Gir received; a new rubber piggy, a $25 gift card to Cazy Taco, Scary Monkey Show on DVD, and a waffle making kit.

Zim had gotten; bacon soap, a homemade coupon book (with things such as free hugs and a waffle breakfast), a stuffed bear that had cyan eyes, silver fur, and a small antenna (Zim decided to call it Bir), a picture of a very good likeness of himself and Gir, and lastly a miniature globe with a cardboard cutout of himself and Gir standing on top.

When Zim had questioned Gir about the globe, the Sir bot smiled.

"I promised yous the Earth, and here it is."

A loud crash brought Zim out of his thoughts. The Irken turned around to see his robot dragging in a large box.

"Gir, what on IRK is that?"

"DECORATIONS!"

"But Gir, the Christmas holiday is over!"

"NEW YEARS ISA COMMING!"

Zim's mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean there's ANOTHER holiday?"

Gir just giggled as he opened the box, grabbed a party hat, ran over to his master, and snapped it on his head.

* * *

><p>Notes:... I am so sorry fanfictioners! Ares ya mad?<p>

*Cringes at the mob of ticked readers holding pitchforks and torches*

I know I haven't updated anything in like forever! I promise I will start it up again! I wuv you guyz!

*air hugs*

I know it's a little late for Xmas, but hey, it's still the season and introduces New years! I will try to write a New Year's moment for ya! Til next moment!

Freakazette Rav.


	38. Moment thirty seven

Moment thirty seven: Countdown

* * *

><p>5...<p>

Zim looked over at the robot beside him. Gir was smiling widely, his eyes glued to the countdown clock on the TV.

4...

He remembered the same happy glow was there in his eyes when they opened presents on Christmas, when they plundered down that snow covered hill and knocked over the Dib-Stink. That glow of joy was just about there all the time.

3...

What would this year hold? Would this finally be the year that Zim would conquer the Earth? The Irken didn't know.

2...

Zim glanced over at the robot that was basically a member of his family. The alien smiled to himself. What ever happened this year, at least he wouldn't have to face it alone. Gir would always be at his side.

1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gir glanced up at his master with a giant smile. "Happy New Year mastah, I loves you!"

Gir snuggled closer to the alien and closed his eyes as he sighed in content. Zim just smiled and placed an arm over his robot.

"Zim loves you too."


	39. Moment thirty eight

Moment thirty eight: Megaproblem

Notes: This was a request that I couldn't resist! ;)

* * *

><p>It seemed like a normal day for Metro City's hero. He was about to go patrolling the streets when a loud ringing sound emitted from his pants pocket.<p>

Megamind jumped at the sound and growled when he realized what it was. He dug his hands through his pocket and pulled out a silver cellphone.

"Ollo?" The blue alien asked as he flipped opens the phone and spoke into it.

"Sir, its hello." the caller returned causing the hero to slightly frown.

"What is it Minion?" Megamind asked.

"Well Sir, I was patrolling the area near the park, you know; close to the cities borders where the other city lies, when I spotted something very strange."

"Is it a threat to Metrocity?"

Minion sighed, but decided to let that one go.

"I'm not sure, but could you come over to check it out?"

"Yes, I will be there in about five minutes." and with that, Megamind closed his cellphone and dashed towards the garage where they kept the Motorbikes.

…..Time skip…..

Actually, It only took four minutes for the blue alien to rocket through the street, (Or should I say above thanks to the bikes flying feature) , screech to a halt in front of the park where Minion was standing holding something green in his arms.

Megamind's brows furrowed as he walked up to his partner. What on Earth was Minion holding? To him, it looked like a bright green fuzzy thing. But on closer inspection, he saw it was a green dog with black ears and paws.

"Minion, where did you find this dog?" Megamind asked as he walked closer, coming to a halt in front of the fish.

"I was just walking around the park when this thing latched onto my leg. Oh and Sir, it's not a dog."

Megamind raised an eyebrow. What did he mean it wasn't a dog? Had Minion lost his vision?

"Then what is it?"

"It's an alien robot in disguise. I believe this little guy came from the planet Irk. They have minions too, but theirs are these robots." Minion explained as he glanced at the small robot in his arms. It had started giggling when Megamind had walked over and was now shaking in happiness.

"HI YOUS HAVE A SHINY BIG HEAD. BUT MARY'S IS BIGGER!" The robot shouted, startling the blue alien.

"It TALKS?"

"That's another thing that gives the 'not a dog' thing away." Minion paused, looking up at Megamind. "You honestly thought it was a dog? I could tell, just look at the giant zipper on its stomach!"

Megamind frowned a little. "It was a pretty convincing disguise." The alien then smirked. "At least it was less conspicuous than your space stepmom costume."

Now it was Minions turn to frown.

"Heys, do you wanna come to my house for waffuls?"

The two other aliens jumped forgetting that the robot was there. They looked down at the green dog in Minion's gorilla arms.

"What are you going to put in them?" Minion asked. He was always interested in other people's recipes.

"Ima gonna put waffle in em!"

The fish rolled his eyes, but his master had already grabbed the robot and started jogging back to the motorbike. Megamind was a sucker for a nice stack of waffles.

…mega time skips….

Zim knew something was up when he heard voices as he walked into the den, just coming home from another day of skool. The Irken sighed as he dropped his backpack on the den floor and walked toward the kitchen. As he was about to go in, the familiar smell of waffles hit him. The waffle stench smelled different this time though, it smelled….edible.

Zim cocked an eyebrow as he walked in the kitchen. Sure enough, sitting at his table was his Sir bot and a strange looking figure with blue skin and a bigger head. Zim heard a third voice humming and turned his head to see a strange gorilla-fish…..thing wearing a pink apron cooking waffles.

"Gir, who are these...um...aliens?" Zim asked as he walked over to his robot, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"MASTAH!" Gir shouted, running over to the Irken as fast as his little legs would carry him. "These are mah new friends; Shiny big head and Fish monkey!"

"Actually, my name is Megamind and the fish is Minion." Megamind piped up from the table causing the green alien to look at him. After staring at him a moment longer Megamind spoke up again.

"You're an Irken aren't you?"

"No, Zim is perfectly normal!" Zim practically shrieked. "A perfectly normal hyooman worm baby!"

Megamind arched his eyebrow. The kid's skin was freaking green, he was definitely an Irken. He could even see the red tint of his real eyes behind his contacts.

"Alright, you're a human." Megamind sighed, agreeing to avoid a future argument. Zim smiled in success.

"Ummm, excuse me, I am sorry if it wasn't okay to use your kitchen without asking, but when I saw Gir putting a bar of soap in the batter, well, I had to step in." Minion said as he walked over to the table with a stack of waffles.

Zim was about to reply when he heard a gasp come from the kitchen entrance. All four turned to see Dib staring at them, jaw slacked.

"WOW, two other aliens!" the human shouted as he dashed over to Megamind's side. "What species are you?"

Megamind didn't know what to say to the young boy, but the Irken spoke before he could.

"DIB-STINK, how did you get into Zim's base!"

"You left the front door open."

Zim just grumbled under his breath.

Megamind frowned slightly as the human turned back around and started bombarding him with questions. He silently slipped his gun out of its holster and set it to De-hydrate. In the middle of one of his question, the blue alien flipped out his gun and blasted Dib before the boy could blink.

Zim stared in shock at the blue cube that was now Dib. He looked up at the other alien with a smirk.

"You do_ not_ know how much Zim wanted to do that!"

Megamind smiled as he placed the gun back in its holster.

"That's just _one_ of the settings."

Zim smiled his wide zipper toothed grin. This was looking like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, it took a while! I don't own Megs... Or Minion... *Sighs*! I wonder what will happen when Zim realizes Megs is there to be a hero and against world take over... O.O<p>

Well, review and I am taking requests again!


	40. Moment thirty nine

Moment thirty nine: FUN

Notes: Heys, I told you I would be updating sooner! :) This just came to me! And I am trying to go for my 100th review! :D Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! How long do you, as readers, think this should go on….hhmmmmm. Well, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he walked through the park, Gir dressed in his dog disguise running around in front of him. Gir had decided it was too pretty of a day not to go out, so he had asked his master to take him to the park. Of course by asking, I mean grabbing the collar of Zim's uniform and rocketing off in the direction of the park.<p>

The Irken had to admit though; it was kind of pretty out here, with the clear skies. But would the alien ever admit it, of course not!

"MASTAH!"

Zim looked up to see Gir running towards him, giggling the whole time. He screeched to a halt, almost crashing into the Irken. Gir looked up at his master and smiled.

"Mastah, today is fun!"

Zim cocked an eyebrow and stared at his robot.

"What IS fun to you Gir, running around giggling like a maniac?" Zim asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Gir just giggled and shook his head.

"No silly fun is..wells….fun is when you….um….I knows! I'll spell it for you! F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere at any time at all!"

"Down here in the unknown city!" Everybody else in the park sang along, pausing from their activities.

"F is for fire that burnt down the whole town, U is for Uranium…BOMBS, N is for survivors when you-" Zim began only to be interrupted by his Sir.

"MASTAH!" Gir shreiked. "That is not what fun is all about! Here, let me helps you!"

Gir used his rockets to jet above Zim's head, reached down and caught ahold of the Irken's arms, and began to move them around while he sang the song again.

"F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me."

"N is for anywhere at any time at all!" Zim finished up, slightly smiling.

"Down here in the unknown city!" Everybody else sang.

"I finally understand now! Fun is about letting go and enjoying yourself!" Zim said as he clasped his hands.

"Really?" Gir asked, gasping.

"No," Zim responded walking towards the parks exit. "Come on Gir, Zim is ready to go back to the base and plan the down fall of the disgusting hyooman pig- smells."

Gir sighed and followed his master out of the park and they began walking to the base. Gir's antenna drooped slightly. He guessed his master would never get fun. But then, his sensitive hearing picked up Zim humming something that sounded like the fun song. Gir smiled, maybe there was hope yet.

* * *

><p>I thought this would fit them quite nicely! :) I do not own the Fun song…..Well, till next one shot, I still taking requests. I want to hear your ideas!<p> 


	41. moment forty

Moment Forty: Just Dance

Notes: So, this was a request from I be Miss Author! :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy! Oh, I forgot to tells you! I am now typing my stories from my rand new laptop! :P Oh yeah! I hope you guys got everything you wanted for Christmas too!

* * *

><p>Zim stared at the video game remote in his gloved hand. Gir had called it a…Wii? Zim slightly frowned as he lifted his head and looked over at his Sir who was selecting a game for them to play. How did that robot convince him to play this game anyways?<p>

"Gir, have you picked a game for us to play _yet?_" The Irken asked as he walked over to stand behind Gir. The reason he asked was because he had been standing here for the last _thirty_ minutes waiting for the robot to pick _one_ game for them to play.

Gir turned his head and smiled as he held up a video game case to his master.

"This one!" He cried, waving the box in Zim's face.

The Irken grabbed the video game box and glanced at the cover.

"Just Dance…Gir what is this game?" Zim asked as he lowered the box back into Gir's hands. Gir just giggled and slid the game into the Wii console. The robot quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed the other Wii remote in one hand and the sleeve of Zim's uniform in the other, dragging him to the front of the TV.

Soon, the game's menu popped onto the screen and Gir used the remote to choose a song that Zim did not recognize called '_Hot and Cold'_. They soon got to the part where they had to choose their icons. Gir chose a sneaker and after accidentally throwing the remote across the room, Zim chose the boom-box.

Before they started the game, Zim looked over at Gir.

"Gir, do we just dance along to the song?"

"YEPS! JUST COPY THE PEOPLE! I WANTED TO TEACH YOUS HOW TO DANCE SO I CHOOSE THIS GAME!" Gir shrieked back as he started the song.

The music started up and a girl wearing a dress showed up. Soon she began to dance along with the song.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a b****_

_I would know_

_And you over think_

_Always speak_

_Crypticly_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

Zim seemed to struggle with the song at first, moving with the girl on the screen too early or too late. He would move his arms back when he was supposed to move to the right. But then, somehow something clicked and he was in time dancing along with the dancer on the screen.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you)You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you)But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

Zim was now moving like a professional, but I would doubt he would admit it. He was shaking around and if you looked close enough, you could see a small smile on his face. Then that all came crashing down when the door slammed open. Zim whirled around to see Dib staring at him, then the screen with wide eyes.

The silence seemed to last an eternity before it was broken by Dib's laughter. Zim narrowed his eyes dangerously and quickly shoved the hyooman boy out the door. Even from inside he could hear Dib's roaring laughter. The Irken grumbled as he stomped over to the kitchen to go to the lab. He was done with dancing today. Before leaving the room, the alien glanced over at the TV screen and at Gir who was holding up his controller smiling.

Zim slightly grinned and walked over and snatched up the Wii remote. The Irken let his smile grow wider as he placed the replay button on the screen.

* * *

><p>Notes: Can't you just imagine Zim dancing along to this. Cause I can! Now, I don't own the song! There happy! Okay people, press the pretty button and review! <strong>DO IT OR I WILL SEND ZIM OVER TO YOUR HOUSE TO DANCE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! XD Whoever is mah 100th reviewer will get a special one shot...The 100th reviewer will get to add their own self or an OC of their choice PLUS get to choose the idea of the shot for me to write! No reviewing over once until the winner is choosen! :) GOOD LUCK!<strong>

**TTYL WEBERNETIANS! **


	42. Moment forty one

Moment Forty One: Listening to the radio

Notes: Allo everyone! :) This one was kind of inspired by what I be Miss Author suggested. I hope you like it! Oh!

Congratulations Invader ShadowWolf for being my 100th reviewer! Like I said, you get to think of the idea of a Gir shot PLUS you get to add your own OC! Just leave your request in review form or PM me so we can talk about your idea! :) Well, on to the one shot!

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed along the stairs as Zim walked up to the loading dock where he kept the voot ship. He had recently added a couple of new features to the ship and decided it was going to be a good night to test them. He had tried to be very quiet so he would not alert a certain Sir-bot.<p>

Zim was on the last step, thinking he was home free, when he heard footsteps echoing on the stairs behind him, The Irken froze and spun his head to stare behind him in horror. Oh no, not this time.

The alien rushed to the loading dock as fast as his legs could carry him, pushed the button that would open the roof so he could rise up, and hopped into the Voot. After a minute, Zim peeped up from inside of the ship, letting his ruby eyes scan around the room.

Nothing.

Zim let out a sigh of relief as he slunk back into his seat, a happy smile on his face. For once, he was going to have a peaceful, quiet ride.

Just as he was reaching down to start the ignition...

"HI MASTAH!"

Zim groaned as he slammed his forehead on the steering wheel. But minutes later, the Voot was launched into the sky and started zooming through the air with a grumpy Irken and a happy Sir inside.

The first couple of minutes were silent until Gir reached over and pressed a button that turned on the radio that the Sir had begged his master to get. The radio flickered to life and the song called E.T.

_You're so hypnotising_

_could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

_your touch magnetizing_

_feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_you're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_different DNA, they dont understand u_

_You're from a whole other/another world_

_a different dimension_

_you open my eyes_

_and im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so super sonic_

_wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers_

_your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other/another world_

_a different dimension_

_you open my eyes_

_and im ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_boy, you're my lucky star_

_i wanna walk on your wave length_

_and be there when you vibrate_

_for you i risk it all_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_take me, t-t-take me_

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Zim had to admit, the song was kind of catchy. At the end, he found himself tapping the steering wheel along with the beat of the song and nodding his head. After a minute, Gir looked up at the Irken and smiled.

"THA SONG IS LIKE YOU AND GAZZY!"

Zim shot up like a rocket and slammed his fist on the off button of the radio, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"OKAY, ZIM HAS DECIDED TO GO HOME NOW!" The Irken practically yelled as he turned the Voot Runner back towards the base. He was inwardly groaning, but made a mental note to purchase the song on his IPod.

* * *

><p>Notes: Well, I thought this would be a cute little one! ^_^ I do not own the song! I hoped you liked it and REVIEW! Thanks! Till next time!<p> 


	43. Moment forty two

Moment forty two: Karaoke

Notes: This was Invader ShadowWolf's idea and it includes her Oc's Sara and Veena. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Veena slightly scowled as she slumped deeper into the plush seat. She was pretty sure her almond shaped eyes have now turned a maroony-purple behind the human hologram. How Sara convinced her to take her to a Karaoke bar, she would never know.<p>

She glanced over at her assistant, sitting comfortably on her shoulders in her ferret disguise watching at the next singer who had walked onto the stage. Before the singer could begin, a loud, angry cry of; "GIR!" rang through the air and catching the attention of everyone in the room including Veena.

Veena scanned the lounge with her now ice blue eyes until she found the source of the shouts. Immediately, she could tell he was an Irken; he didn't bother changing the color of his skin. He was wearing a red Irken uniform with black boots similar to hers, except hers were a little shorter.

'At least he was smarter enough to cover his antenna and eyes.' Veena thought as she studied his blue/grey contacts and his almost Elvis style wig. This made her think of her own 'S' shaped antenna and almost mood tone eyes hidden behind her hologram. Why didn't this Irken use a hologram cloaking device too?

The female Irken then glanced down at the figure standing next to the other Irken. It was a small green and black dog, but something about it seemed different. When she squinted her eyes, Veena noticed the dog had small, black stitches running down its face and a glint of silver on its stomach indicated there was a zipper. It was a robot in disguise.

After staring at them for a moment, Veena realized with a start that this Irken was the one called Zim. Veena recognized the name because it was he who had ruined Tak's chances at being an Invader. The female Irken grinned at the thought as she stood up and began to walk over to Zim.

It was the small green dog that noticed her first. "HI LADY!" Gir shouted as he waved a black paw at Veena, grinning widely.

Zim paused from whatever he was saying and spun around to look at who his Sir was talking to. Zim eyes widened at the person in front of him. It was a teenage girl, maybe one or two years older than him with raven black hair and ice blue eyes. Her purple dress looked odd compared to her pale white skin. Under her dress, she wore green and white leggings and a shirt to match. Zim noticed a small flash of movement and his eyes darted to her shoulders. There, sitting comfortably on her shoulders was a strange looking rodent that Zim guessed was what hyoomans called ferrets.

The animal was mostly a dark purple, but had a little yellow in its muzzle and eyes. Those same eyes now seemed to be almost scanning him making the Irken feel uncomfortable underneath its stare. Zim let his gaze rest back on the human in front of him. She too was staring at him almost critically.

"Your name is Zim, isn't it?" Veena asked after a long moment of silence.

"How could a pitiful hyooman Earth-smelly know the Mighty Zim's name." Zim asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I know this, because-" Veena paused, looking up and around her to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation before bending down to where Zim's ear would be. "I am an Irken too. My name is Veena."

Zim's eyes widened as he stared at the hum- I mean Irken in front of him. If he stared close enough at her eyes, he could he a small spark of electricity run across indicating that she was using a holographic projector as her disguise.

"So, why are you here in the karaoke bar?" Zim asked. Veena rolled her eyes and sighed. "My robot, Sara, wanted to come to- WAIT where did she go?"

Sure enough, the ferret was gone from her shoulders. Zim turned to see if Gir knew where Sara went only to see he was gone too. They both frowned in confusion as they began to call out their robot's names only to yelp when a bright spotlight landed on them both.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these two lucky kids have been given the opportunity to sing a duet on our stage due to the requests of their pets." The DJ announced as the rest of the audience began to clap for the two disguised aliens.

Both whipped their heads over to where the DJ was to see both a ferret and a green dog giggling to themselves. They both stopped when they saw the venomous of their masters.

Veena knew her eyes now were mixed between an orange and purple color. As if the night couldn't possibly get any worse. She glanced over at Zim beside her and knew he was thinking the same thing. She just sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave until she sang with Zim.

Venna let out another sigh as she grabbed Zim's arm and began to drag him up to the stage. The male Irken began to protest until Veena spun around.

"Do you think they are going to let us leave without singing?" She asked.

Zim thought for a minute realizing she was right. With a scowl he and Veena continued to climb on the stage where they were given two microphones.

"What are we singing?" Veena asked as she grabbed the mike and walked over to the DJ.

The man just smiled and pressed a button. The song started and luckily, it was one they were both familiar with.

Gotta get dat

Gotta get dat

Gotta get dat

Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get dat dat dat dat dat

Boom boom boom(gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Boom boom

Yo

I got that hit that beat the block

You can get that bass overload

I got that rock and roll

That future flow

That digital spit

Next level visual

I got that boom boom boom

How the beat bang

Boom boom boom.

I like that boom boom pow

Them chickens jackin my style

They try to copy my swagger

I'm on that next sh now

I'm so 3008

You so 2000 and late

I got that boom boom boom

That future boom boom boom

Let me get it now.

Boom boom boom(gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Boom boom

I'm on that supersonic boom

Y'all hear that spaceship zoom

When-when I step inside the room

Them girls go ape ape uh

Y'all stuck on super-8-8-8

That low-fi super 8 bit

I'm on that HD flat

This beat go boom boom bap.

I'm a beast when you turn me on

Into the future cyber-tron

Harder, faster, better, stronger

textin ladies extra longer cause

We got the beat that bounce

We got the beat that pound

We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town.

People in the place

If you wanna get down

Put your hands in the air

Will I Am drop the beat now

Yup yup.

I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup)

I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup)

(Huh huh huh)

Here we go

Here we go

radio

Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom

Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns

Ya'll gettin' hit on y'all with the boom boom

Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom

Ya'll gettin' hit with the...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'

This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock

L-l-l-l-let the beat rock

Let the beat r...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'

This beat go boom boom

I like that boom boom pow

Them chickens jackin my style

They try to copy my swagger

I'm on that next sh now

I'm so 3008

You so 2000 and late

I got that boom boom boom

That future boom boom boom

Let me get it now.

Boom boom boom(gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)

Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Now...Boom boom boom

Boom boom

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)

Let the beat r-rock (Let the beat...)

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock...rock...rock...rock)

The audience had been hushed to a stunned silence as they listened to the two sing. Unbeknown to the two Irkens, they were pretty good. After they finished, the people leapt to their feet and clapped wildly in applause.

Zim and Veena bowed and gave the microphones back. As they were preparing the leave the stage, the crowd began chanting; "Encore, Encore!"

Zim looked at Veena and sighed.

It looked like it was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>Notes: This was really fun to write! :) I hoped you liked it, if you wanted to know more about Veena and SARA, go to Invader ShadowWolf's profile page! I do not own he song! Well, till next time my fanfictioners and remember;<p>

1. I am taking requests! I cannot promise I can do all of them, but I will try!

2. REVIEW! Or I will send Zim to sing constant karaoke at your house! ~FR


	44. Moment Forty Three

Moment Forty Three: The Moon

Notes: Well, this one-shot had been requested before, so I decided to do one on it. It had been requested by pikurosonai00. I hope you enjoy it y'all!

* * *

><p>"Mastah, how many stars are in the sky?" Gir asked from his spot on Zim's lap.<p>

Zim paused from looking in his telescope to glance down at his Sir-bot.

"Gir, Zim isn't sure, but there are more than the highest number you can count."

Gir thought about it for a second and nodded. "Oh, so there are more than twelves."

Zim sighed as he went back to observing the clear night's sky. He had been planning on doing a little research on the Earth's galaxy for a while, so when he saw how clear the night was, he couldn't resist.

"Matash?"

Zim paused once more with a little 'humph'.

"Yes Gir?"

"Wills you gets the moon for me once we gets Earth?"

Zim paused to think. He _did_ promise Gir the moon when they had arrived. Why Gir would want it was beyond Zim's idea.

"Sure Gir, Zim will get you the moon." Gir just giggled and looked back up at the starry night.

Zim quietly went back to his research, but couldn't get that nagging question off his mind.

"...Gir, why do you want the moon? Zim wants to know."

Gir glanced up at the Irken with a smile etched on his face.

"Cause its PRETTIES!"

Zim just rolled his eyes and sighed. He figured as much.

"Do yous think the Man in the moon will let me haves some of the moony cheese?" Gir asked.

"?" was all Zim could reply.

"I wonder if moony cheese tastes good." Gir said with a sigh, leaning back into Zim's stomach.

As the Sir drifted off to sleep, visions of Moon men and miles of 'moony cheese' danced in his head.

Gir couldn't wait to get to the moon.

* * *

><p>Notes; Well that was really quick to write! :D I hoped y'all enjoyed it! Remember I am taking requests! Oh and to everybody who is asking or wondering about me putting their OC's in my one-shots, that Gir Shot was just a contest winner. I normally don't do that, but keep a look out for new little contests! Thank you for reading and reviewing! ~FR<p> 


	45. Moment Forty Four

Moment Forty Four: Skating and Ice

Notes: Okay, if a one-shot has been requested twice by two different people, I have to write it! :D This one was requested by Invader ShadowWolf and InvaderMouse! I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>Zim eyed the pair of skates on his feet warily before lifting his head to look at the ice rink in front of him, watching all of the children skate around the ice while they held hands and laughed. The Irken shivered as he clutched the side of the rinks borders. How on Irk did Gir convince him this time?<p>

Zim flashbacked to the tantrum Gir had thrown when he had first said no to skate. Zim cringed as he rubbed the side of his head, obviously remembering ear piercing shrieks that emitted from his little robot. The alien was positive that the hyoomans in China could here that scream.

Speaking of the Sir-bot, Zim glanced down at the little, silver robot standing next to him, now clad in is little, green dog costume with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

Gir looked up at his master, feeling the alien's gaze rest on him and smiled.

"Yous ready to skate Matastah?" The Sir-bot asked cutely.

Zim inwardly cringed at the thought of sliding around on the rink and then falling flat on his face. Skating seemed to be dangerous to one's health.

"Gir, Zim doesn't think he wants to-" The Irken began only to stop when he saw Gir frown and his eyes beginning to moisten.

"I MEAN I CAN'T WAIT TO GO! THE MIGHTY ZIM LOVES TO SKATE ON FROZEN HYOOMAN WATER!" Zim shouted frantically, hoping to avoid one of the little robot's screaming fits.

Gir smiled and giggled as he grabbed his master's gloved hand and dragged him into the ice rink. Zim shrieked a little once Gir had let go of his arm. The alien flailed around on the ice for a minute, sliding this way and that, running into several people (Luckily the Dib-stink being one of them). After a minute, he finally regained his balance. Zim smirked as he slowly moved forwards and around the rink. HE HAD CONQURED THE RINK OF SKATING!

That was short lived, however, when Gir came blasting around the rink shrieking like a maniac as he accidentally knocked Zim into the side of the rink. The Irken groaned as he slid to the icy floor. After recovering, Zim decided he was through with this Ice Skating.

The alien slowly crawled over to the edge of the rink, barely dodging several oncoming skaters. The Irken sighed in relief as he plopped down on the actual floor, the sweet, not slippery floor.

Zim shakily got to his feet and stretched. He guessed it was time to be a big Invader and tell his robot that he wanted to leave now! Zim paused for a second, before heading to the bathroom. Big, bad Invaders can also hide in the bathroom too, right?

* * *

><p>Notes: This was really fun! :D I hoped you liked it!<p>

~FR


	46. Moment Forty Five

Moment forty five: Moon facts

Notes: Was thinking of that moon one-shot I did and this was born! Enjoy and sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! :)

* * *

><p>"Mastah, did you know the moony has ph-phases?" Gir cried out from his spot on the floor to Zim who was working on his latest project.<p>

The Irken glanced at his robot out of the corner of his ruby eye, Gir a bright silver against the deep purple color of the blanket nest he had settled himself in with the new book Zim had given him. Since Gir had made it his responsibility to learn all he could about the moon, Zim had decided to get him a small fact book about the moon.

"No Gir, Zim did not." The Irken said as he focused his attention back to his work. He only needed to make a few more modifications….

"THE MOON REVOLVES AROUND THE EARTH TOOS! "

Zim jumped at the sound of Gir's voice. Zim sighed as he tried to ignore the Sir's ramblings.

After a minute of silence, Zim relaxed, once again immersed in his project.

"AND THEN THE EARTH REVOLVES AROUND THA SUN!"

Zim groaned as he turned to face his robot that was sending him a happy little grin.

"Gir, I need to work on my project please be quiet!"

"Yes my master!" Gir responded as his eyes turned red.

Zim just sighed as he turned back around to finish his work.

5 minutes….

10 minutes…

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING ABOUT MOONY CHEESE!" Gir cried.

Zim just felt his eye twitch.

He was not buying anymore fact books.


	47. Moment Forty Six

Moment ...ummmmm (runs over to check story) oh yeah! Forty six: Quiet

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the base; almost too quiet. It wasn't that nice, relaxing quiet either. It was more of that suspenseful quiet that made your heart freeze over.<p>

That quiet was known as Gir not making any noise for hours.

Zim let his ruby eyes scan around the den of the base. The TV was on, pancakes and cupcake wrappers littered the floor and a random pig was sitting on the couch.

Yes, it was apparent that Gir had been here, but the trail was cold. The SIR-bot was definitely not in here anymore.

"Gir, come to Zim now!" Zim shouted as he paced around the room, glancing around at areas that the little robot could hide in. After a minute of searching, Zim just paused in the middle of the room, scratching the top of his head in confusion.

Where could that hyper little robot be?

Zim stopped suddenly, his antenna twitching at the sound of metal meeting the floor, but it quickly disappeared. The Irken sighed as his shoulders slumped. Zim gave up. He had searched absolutely everywhere!

A loud shriek made the Irken jump in surprise, but before he could move, something landed on his head with a loud 'THUMP!'

Zim yelled aloud as he began to run around the room, the thing on his head squealing in delight as it pulled on his antenna. Suddenly, Zim began to slow down and reached a halt, recognizing the voice.

"GIR GET OFF OF ZIM'S HEAD! YOU COULD DAMAGE HIS BRAIN MEATS!"

"BUT MASTAH! I MUST BE ON THE LOOKOUTS FOR THE NINJA TOASTY BOX SPIES THAT ARE THREATING THE PIGY OVERLORD! HIS KINGDOMS MASTAH, HIS TACO KINGDOM!"

Zim cocked an eyebrow as he stared at his head.

"What?"

Gir just hopped off his head and started rocketing out of the room, to find a new place to hide.

Zim sighed as he began to trudge in the direction his SIR had run to….Here we go again….

* * *

><p>This one-shot was just one of pure insanity! XD I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you all have a happy V-Day! ;) I sure did! …ohhhh I might do a V-Day shot with a certain Gazzy and Zim if I get enough requests! And yes…Gir will be there to add to the insanity! Till next time!<p>

FR


	48. Moment forty seven

Moment forty seven: Noses

Notes: hey! Yes I said I was going to write a V-Day one and I still might! ;) This one-shot was a collab between me and Invader ShadowWolf! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Irken sat almost motionless in one of his labs, peering at his latest experiment through a high-powered microscope. The dim lighting played eerily off the metal surfaces as he operated the tiny mechanical arm, putting the finishing touches on what had been a painstaking project.<p>

"Almost... Done..." he muttered to himself, trying not to slip. The minutest flocculation in the atmosphere around the device could- Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice that was almost immediately accompanied by a headache.

"MASTAH! MASTAH!" Gir shrieked, running into the room, skinny arms flailing wildly.

Zim jumped, and three weeks of work along with an expensive microscope fell to the floor and shattered. Staring at the remains for a moment, he sighed and looked back at the android, who was now rocking back and forth and whimpering.

"What is it this time, Gir? You are interuppting Zim's work!" he groaned.

"Mastah... Why don't I have a nose?" the robot whimpered.

This caught the alien off guard.

"A... A nose? Well, uh... Lots of people don't have noses, Gir..." he stammered. Gir sat up, sniffling.

"Name three."

"Well... Monkeys don't have noses Gir..."

"IMA MONKEY?"

Zim panicked, realizing what he'd just suggested.

"No! No! You aren't a monkey!"

"THEN WHY DON'T I HAVE A NOSE?"

"Not everyone has a nose, Gir! Plenty of Earh-smellies live long, happy lives without noses!" The robot sniffed again.

"You mean like the Voldy-mort guy from the Harry Pottah movie?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Zim said, thoroughly confused.

"BUT HE'S ALL MEAN-LIKE! I DON'T WANNA BE A NO-NOSE MEANY FACE!" Gir screamed.

Zim groaned. How was he going to solve this problem?

"Uhh Gir, what about...urm...snake-beasts?"

"BUT THEY IS ALL SLITHERY!"

"Oh. Well what about...uhhhh the birds? They have beaks not noses! That is what makes the smelly feather creatures special!"

Gir paused, a thoughtful look in his face as he stuck his little tongue out to the side. Soon, a smile spread onto his face.

"Oh YEAHS! Thanks Mastah!" With that, the robot dashed up the stairs and to the den to watch his Scary Monkey.

Zim let out a sigh of relief as he turned and began to pick up the scraps of his project. He was glad to have averted a major crisis.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and before the Irken knew it, his headache was back.

"MASTAH, I WHY DON'T I HAS A BEAK?"

* * *

><p>Notes: I hope you liked it! And don't forget to give credit to Invader ShadowWolf as well! I will try to update quicker!<p> 


	49. Moment 48

Moment 48: I am sorry I haven't updated

Note: ….no words can actually describe this…pure random

* * *

><p>Zim was working in the lab late that night on his latest plan when suddenly, Gir rushed into the room, waving a piece of paper in his metal hand.<p>

"Master!" The robot cried as he skidded to a halt at Zim's chair! "I haz a songy to sing!"

Zim rolled his eyes as he scooted back to look at his robot. "What are you talking about Gir, can't you see Zim is busy with plotting the Earth-smellies doom!"

"Freaky gave me a song an' wanted us to sings it!" Gir shrieked as he shoved the piece of paper in Zim's face.

Zim growled as he grabbed the paper and began to red, ruby eyes narrowing in disgust as he scanned the words. "Zim is not singing this!"

"AAAAH AAAH AAHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gir screamed as he fell to the floor crying.

Zim groaned. "Fine!"

Gir giggled as he picked up the paper and stood beside his master.

"Ba bum ba bum ba bum ba bum bum bum ba bum ba bum." Gir began, creating a nice rhythm.

"_Freaky is sorry she hasn't updated. She really had a lot to do every day."_

"_ba bum ba bum."_

"_From homework to friend problems and then chores she barely had time to play."_

"_Ba bum ba bum bum bum!"_

"_But she says that she will try to update soon so don't get mad! She will start updating soon so start to…feel…GLAAAAAAADDDDD!"_

"_BAA BAAAA BUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" _

Zim sighed as he walked to his room. "I'm going to bed Gir!"

Gir smiled as he waved to Zim who was shooting up through the elevator.

"Ok, bye bye nows!" Gir shouted as he fell to the floor and curled up, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Notes: Yes, this was a random little one-shot to say I am sorry for not updating faster! XD I promise I will try to update sooner for y'all! I just have to find the time! So sorry *tosses cookies to loyal fans*<p> 


	50. Moment 49

Moment forty nine: Gaz

Notes Hee hee! Told you I would update sooner! ^_^ Since in the past, I had been requested to more Gaz and a lot of you flipped when I hinted some ZaGr…this one shot will star Gir and Gaz! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gaz could feel her anger grow inside, causing her to grip the edges of her Game Slave tighter. The girl almost growled in annoyance as the little green dog pranced around her singing the infernal doom song. Gaz's eye twitched, oh how she hated the doom song.<p>

"Doom doom doom doom doom! DOOM DO DOO DOOOOMMMM!" Gir screamed as he settled beside Gaz at a happy pace, giggling in pure Girness joy.

Gaz inwardly sighed in relief at last Zim's stupid robot finally shut up.

Gir was silent for a moment until her turned his head to look at Gaz. "Ima gonna sing the doom song now!"

Gaz couldn't take it; she walked over as the robot was singing and pushed him into the bushes.

The bushes were still until Gir came prancing out with a startled squirrel on his head.

"I found a squirrel Gazzy! Me an tha squirrel are friends!" Gir giggled as he walked next to the growling Gaz again. The purple-haired girl was about to kick the SIR-bot to the next city when she heard a shout behind her. Gaz turned her head to see Dib running up to her.

"Gaz wait!" Dib yelled out as he neared his sister, skidding to a halt next to her. "You managed to catch Zim's alien robot?"

"He followed me home Dib!" Gaz snapped, raising an eyebrow as she turned her attention back to her Vampire Piggies.

"Well I am going to take it home! Zim is bound to look for it and fall right into my trap! Then I can prove to the world I AM NOT CRAZY!"

Gir had been silent when the boy walked up, but after Dib's speech, his eyes narrowed.

"YOU MAKE THE SQUIRREL MAD! YOU ANGER THE SQUIRREL PEOPLES MARY-BIG HEAD! THE TACO PEOPLE SHALL HAVE THEIR CHEEEEEESSSSSEEEEE!"

Dib had no time to react when Gir took out a canon and shot at Dib….which would have done some major damage if it wasn't filled with tuna.

Dib yelled as the tuna coated his clothes and soon was off running…until he ran straight into a tree.

Gaz looked over at Gir, darkly chuckling. "Not bad…"

Gir beamed up at her as he retracted his canon. ''Thank yous! You know Mastah likes ya!"

With that, Gir scampered off leaving a semi confused Gaz, who didn't notice the tiniest hue of pink on her cheeks, and a tuna coated Dib. All was quiet until a mob of cats started to attack Dib causing him to scream and Gaz to laugh.

* * *

><p>Notes: XD poor Dib and the tuna crazed cats! Remember, I am taking requests and I will try to update quicker! TTYL my webernetians!<p>

~FR 3


	51. Moment 50

Moment 50: April fools

Note: Yah a little April Fools one a little late….THAT JUST GIVES YOU SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO! :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dib didn't expect to awake to such an odd sight.<p>

He thought he would be able to sleep in on this wonderful Saturday and wake up totally refreshed to plan his ideas to capture and/or expose Zim for the Irken menace he was. But things just don't go as they planned do they?

Dib woke up suddenly, jolted out of his sleep by a loud blaring noise. Dib screeched as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. Groaning, Dib slowly sat up to see Gir holding an air horn and grinning.

"Hi Mary! Your big head fell!" Gir giggled as he hopped next to Dib.

"My name's Dib AND MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! IT IS NORMAL!"

Gir just giggled and Dib took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Why are you in my room anyways? Did Zim send you?" Dib asked, causing the robot to quiet.

"Nopes! I comes to deliver a letter!" Gir shrieked as a piece of paper popped out of his head, floating down into Dib's hand. Dib scanned the paper, eyes widening as he read the note.

_'Dear Dib-Pig, _

_After many long months of our fighting, I have finally decided to give up. You win Dib-Thing! I will turn over myself and you may finally prove to the world who I am. Congratulations Earth-Smelly!_

_From, _

_The Almighty Zim'_

Dib cheered as he ran around the room, hyped up on pure happiness. He had finally won! Soon the world would know he wasn't crazy. Oh how he had dreamed of this day!

"Oh I was supposed to gives you this Mary!" Gir yelled as he threw a pie at Dib's giant head. Dib paused, pie falling off of his face and smearing his glasses.

"Gir, what's in this pie?"

"There's pie in it! Oh and APRIL FOOLIES MARY!" Dib groaned as Gir jumped out of the window and rocketed off back to Zim's base.

"CURSE YOU ZIM!"

Notes: YAY! DIB STINK COVERED IN PIE! ^_^

* * *

><p>Well, I am going to try to update for reasons you will see on Monday…..or Sunday! :D GirLover knows! ;)<p>

TTYL my webernetians!


	52. Moment 51

Moment 51: Surprise Freaky

* * *

><p>A teenage girl with wavy brown hair sighed as she slumped into a couch only to jump up as streamers rained from the ceiling. The girl squealed in happiness as a banner appeared over the doorway that read: Happy B-Day Freaky!<p>

Gir giggled and ran in with Zim, Dib, and Gaz following. Gir ran over to Freakazette and jumped into her arms. "HAPPY BIRTHDAYS FREAKY!"

"Aww you remembered!" Freakazette yelled as she hugged Gir and placed him onto the floor next to Zim.

"Yes happy day of birth Freaky-hyooman. For celebration of this day, I got you a present." Zim said while shoving a gift at Freakazette. She took the present and opened it. When Freaky saw what was in it, she squealed.

"Yes! A lazer sword!" Freaky yelled as she pulled out a small pen. She pressed a button and a blade of glowing blue appeared.

Freakazette swung the sword and accidently chopped off some of Dib's scythe hair.

"Hey!" Dib shouted while Gaz laughed.

"Well, let's have cake! That's the reason I came!" Gaz growled as she walked over to the large sheet cake that was lying on the table. Gir giggled and shot over to the cake, crashing into the desert and sending cake everywhere. Everybody stopped, covered in cake until Freaky started laughing.

"BEST B-DAY EVER!"

* * *

><p>Notes: ^_^ Yah, my birthday is actually tomorrow, but I knew I would be very busy, so I posted early! I hope you enjoy! I will update soon! :)<p> 


	53. Moment 52

Moment 52: Circus

Notes: Hey peeps! I finally wrote the new one shot! Yay! Well, this one is based off of the new Madagascar 3 trailer! I thought it was funny! XD Enjoy

* * *

><p>Confetti rained through the air and shrieks echoed throughout the room, causing Zim to scowl. This...circus place was very loud and...colorful. The Irken watched as two clowns juggled while another rode a unicycle around the elephant stood a little further back, balancing a ball on his trunk and a tiger jumped through a flaming hoop.<p>

Zim glanced over at Gir who was staring at everything with wide eyes, enjoying every minute of the circus show, giggling all the time.

"Okay Gir, we are just here to observe the Earth smellies Circus ritual. Just act natural." Zim said to the Sir before turning his gaze back to the performance.

After a minute Zim heard a little girl squeal; "Mommy, look at the funny Circus dog!"

"Oh please tell Zim that it's not..." Zim mumbled as he turned his gaze.

Sure enough, Gir was standing in the arena, a colorful clown afro on his head and his disguise covered in spots. "Da Da Da Da Da da da da Circus. Da da da da da da da Afro. Circus, Afro ,circus Afro. Polka dot polka dot polka dot Afro!" Gir screamed as he activated his rocket boosters and flew around the auditorium.

The crowd cheered and laughed the little dog, who they thought was a performer, while Zim began to bang his head on the back of the seat in front of him. Why on Irk? Gir then rocketed over to his master, a little circus dog in his hands.

"Look what I founds mastah!"

"AGH! GIR, get that dog beast cub away from Zim!" The Irken screeched, throwing the dog over into the crowd.

Dib, who had been sitting nearby, yelped as a small puppy landed in his lap. Picking up the puppy, he said aloud; "What the..." Suddenly, a low growling echoed around him, causing Dib to look up. Several other adult dogs were surrounding him, baring their teeth menacingly.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Dib yelled aloud.

* * *

><p>Notes:...I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But I will try to get back on track! Thanks to all of my loyal fans!<p>

FR


	54. Moment 53

Moment 53: Summer here again

Notes: I can't believe it had been about a year ago that I started this fanfic! :) And in honor of the year anniversary, I have a contest for you.

CONTEST!:

Create your own Gir shot!

It must include;

Gir (obviously)

Another character of your choice (Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tallest, etc)

Rules;

Entry for the contest begins today and will close on 6/13/12. No entries will be taken after then.

Make sure you put in the summary; Random Gir Shot contest entry so I know which is which.

I need at least 4 people to enter to continue, but more would be awesome! :D

What do winners get?;

1st: Winner will receive a one shot of their choosing and if they want to, I will add their OC the mix

2nd: Will receive a regular one shot, but with no OC

3rd: Will get acknowledged in the next chapter

Have fun and tell me in the review if you are planning on doing the contest!

* * *

><p>Zim smiled as he stretched in his lab chair. It was a very good day, mostly because the hyooman ritual called 'summer vacation' had started last week. Zim cackled as he thought of the possibilities; he could come up with new plans without having to go to skool. That was always a slight distraction for the Irken, especially with his demon teacher and the Dib-thing always getting in the way. Zim growled under his breath. Foolish worm baby!<p>

'I suppose I should inform my Tallest…' Zim thought as he spun his chair around to face his keyboard. 'To tell them about summer.' Zim quickly pressed a certain order of keys and darted over to stand in front of a giant screen. He held up his arm in salute as his two leaders appeared on the screen, forlorn expressions on their faces.

"What is it _now _Zim?" Red asked while Purple grabbed a doughnut in the background, rolling his eyes as he took a giant bite.

"My Tallest, Invader Zim reporting," Zim began. "I wish to inform you that it is time for the regular Earth holiday; Summer vacation. I will probably be able to report to you more often and come up with more plans to bring the _pitiful _Earth-smellies to their knees."

Purple choked on his doughnut and a couple of servant Irkens had to come in and help. "_More often?" _Purple wheezed once he was able to breathe slightly horrified at the thought of talking to the little Invader more than he needed to.

Zim opened his mouth to respond when a high pitched giggling interrupted him. A silver blur shot across the screen and Gir was revealed to be clinging to Zim's head. "GIR, get off of Zim's mighty head!" Zim yelled as his leaders watched in curiosity and surprise.

"BUT IT'S SUMMER! I GET TO PLAY WITH MASTER MORE! Maybe we can invites Marry over!" Gir giggled, ignoring the Irken's orders.

"Gir, get off of my head or I will take away your TV!"

That got Gir's attention and he hopped of Zim's head like it was on fire. "NO! NOT MY MONKEY!"

Gir ran out of the room and shot up the elevator screaming; "MONKEY!" This allowed Zim to turn his attention back to his leaders. "Sorry about that, My Tallest. Invader Zim signing off." Zim turned off the monitor and slumped into his chair with a sigh.

Maybe this wouldn't be as relaxing as he thought.

* * *

><p>Notes: And there we go! :) Hope you enjoyed and don't forget about the contest!<p>

Invader Freakazette signing off!

FR


	55. Moment 54

Random Gir shot: In which Zim loses his voice

Notes: Hello peoples! No I am NOT dead, but still alive! :D Sorry that I haven't updated, I have been really busy, but I am hoping to keep working on this story! Btw, the contest, since only like one person entered, *grumbles*, I am stopping it! Sorry for those who entered and I liked your stories! ;)

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Zim scowled as he stomped through the base. SOMEBODY had put soapy waffles in his computer disk drive and he bet he knew who it was. Zim stalked into the den to see Gir sitting happily on the couch, giggling at the TV while he hugged a random pig next to him. Zim glanced at the TV and his scowl deepened.<p>

That horrible monkey.

Zim opened his mouth to yell at the SIR, but was surprised when only a sqeak came out. Zim closed his mouth with a frown. What was wrong with his almighty voice? Zim glared at the floor. It HAD to be the Dib-monkey! He was always messing with the superior Zim!

What Zim didn't realize was that he had lost his voice from all his constant yelling.

It was then that Gir looked up from the TV and smiled at his master. "Hi Master!"

Zim tried to talk again, only to admit a "SQUEE" sound. (Any fan will know this!)

Gir giggled. "Yous sounds like a mousey!"

Zim scowled and tried to motion what he was trying to tell Gir by pointing to the kitchen.

"OH! You wants to play Charades okays!" Gir shouted as he hopped over to his Master.

Zim made frustrated growling noises. "OOOH TIGER!"

Zim stopped and face palmed. He then walked over and grabbed a random bar of soap and showed it to the android.

"TACOS?"

Zim raised an eyebrow and stared at the bar of soap in confusion. What on Irk?

"No no! Umm The Piggies! The piggies are uh in the taco kingdom! WAIT Oh no! They are stuck in a well? HANG ON PIIIIGGGGGGIIIIIEEEEEESSSS!" Gir rushed out the door, slipping into his dog costume leaving a surprised Zim behind.

Zim stared at the front door and scowled before marching down to his lab. He would deal with this later.


	56. Moment 55

Moment; Carnival Games

Please Read!

Notes; Okay, this one is based off the Despicable Me movie. WHICH I DON'T OWN! :) I hope you like it! I probably won't update as often because I have just started marching band camp this week and it lasts for three weeks in total. D: I just get tired!

By the way, I had an idea for a story and I would like your input about it. I got the idea after listening to the song that doesn't end. If I publish it, I am calling it; Annoying the Dib. Basically, it's going to be in a similar format as RGS. We all like to see those small moments where Zim actually succeeds with something, so this story would be about him, Gir, and occasionally Gaz finding ways to annoy the hell out of Dib. Poor Dibby! XD I just wanted to know if you would like that. Please tell me your opinion in your review!

* * *

><p>"I wanna plays this one!" Gir shrieked as he raced away from his master and into the throng of excited humans. Zim sighed and winced as little kids yelled happily right near his antenna. He rolled his eyes upward in exasperation to see blue skies and the tracks of a nearby roller coaster. The Irken grumbled as he trudged in the direction his robot had disappeared. How did Gir always manage to successfully drag him to loud human infested places?<p>

Zim soon saw a flash of green and black dart over to a nearby carnival game and followed. Gir stopped in front and was gazing up at the prizes. The Irken heard the SIR gasp and slowly lifted his head to see what Gir was staring at. Zim chuckled as he looked at the giant blue monkey that was hanging above his SUPERIOR head.

"Mastah, can we plays for it? PLEASE!" Gir begged as he latched himself to Zim's head.

"GIR, get off your Master's head! You will damage his head meats!" Zim yelled at the robot. "BUT IT'S SO FLUFFY IMA GONNA DIE!"

Zim sighed and threw a couple of dollars at the human who was running the game. Gir giggled and jumped off the alien's head and grabbed the toy gun. The point of the game was to shoot ping pong balls at the cardboard cutout of an alien in a space ship in hopes of knocking it over. The human pressed a button and the game whirred to life causing the ship to start moving randomly all through the booth. Gir began to shoot at it, sending little ping pong balls to whiz through the air. The game was about over when at last, one ball hit the ship with a loud thud.

The robot began to cheer, but frowned when the sign above them flashed; GAME OVER, YOU LOSE! The SIR turned to look at his master with big sad eyes. Zim narrowed his own eyes and turned to look at the human. "What was that, he hit it! ZIM SAW IT WITH HIS EYES!" The human smirked and leaned over the counter, laying one arm on the table.

"Okay, you look at that ship; see how it's not knocked over? You know what that means shorty? It means you don't get the monkey!"

Zim growled and slammed another couple of bucks down on the table. "Okay then, Zim's turn!" He stalked a few feet away from the booth while the game started once more. Zim reached into his pak and quickly pulled out a large gun. The human ducked behind the counter just as a loud blast rang through the air. When the smoke cleared, the booth had been destroyed and all three watched as the space ship disintegrated.

"Knocked over!" Zim cheered while the human gave Gir the monkey with a quivering hand. Gir giggled and dashed over screaming. "IT'S SO FLUFFYS! Let's go blow ups another games!"

Zim smirked while he watched the excited robot. He twirled his gun in his clawed hand. This was more fun than he had thought.


	57. Moment 56

Moment; Never ask

Notes; HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE! I am sorry guys! :( Updating has been going really slow since school started! On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>For once, Zim was speechless. He couldn't think of any words to describe the scene he had come home to find. The green alien let his eyes scan the state his base was in and let out a sighmoan.

Well, where to begin? There was waffle batter everywhere. And when Zim meant everywhere, HE MEANT IT! It was on the floors, the furniture, the walls, and the ceiling. Speaking of the ceiling, there were stacks of waffles stuck to it like wall decorations. In the corner of the room was a large pig wearing a sombrero-

"ZIM!"

Oh look, the Dib was stuck to a wall. Moving on ("HEY! Get me down!").

In the center of it all sat a giggling Gir wearing his dog costume.

Zim broke out of his observing and marched over to the small robot. He stopped in front of him and put his hands on his hips while he tapped his foot. Gir grinned as he looked up into the Irken's narrowed eyes.

"Hi Mastah!"

"Gir, what happened to Zim's base?" Zim asked calmly, trying oh so hard to keep his temper in check. If he started yelling, Gir would cry and Zim felt like keeping his hearing thank you very much.

Gir smiled and stuck out his tongue in thought. "Wells, I was sittin' on the couch watching mah monkey when Pig wanted to have a salsa party. But I said I wanna have a waffle party!"

Gir paused and looked up at Zim who waved a claw in the air. "Go on, Gir."

"Okiedokie! So I mades waffles, but when I lefts the room, the evil taco box messed up my waffles and they went all explodey and stuffs. I was trying to makes some more when Mary came in with his big head an I wanted to play pin the tail on the Dibby! I was gonna plays, but then the squirrel king came and we went out and flew around in space! I LOVE SPACE! SPACE, SPACE! I WANNA GO TO SPACE!"

"ENOUGH! Zim tires of your silly story! Just clean this mess up!" Zim growled as he marched through the goo.

"Yes my lord!" Gir shouted and saluted as he watched Zim disappear into the elevator.

Inside, the Irken was groaning. He knew better than to ask Gir!

Gir giggled as soon as his master left the room and dashed off into the kitchen to make more waffles.

"HELLO! ZIM? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ZIM!" Dib shouted angrily as he tried to free himself from his sticky prison.

From the depths of his underground lab, Zim let out an evil cackle. At lest one good thing resulted from the chaos.


	58. Moment 57

Moment: Ball-pit of extreme doominess

Notes; ...I AM SO SORRY! 0.0 I meant to update this, but all honors classes plus marching band can REALLY cut into your social life! :) Well, this is kind of based off the Big Bang scene with Sheldon in the ball pit, which, by the way, I do not own.

Oh before I forget. Invader ShadowWolf, I AM going to publish that one we were working on, but I wanted to go ahead and post this first. I WILL get to it, I promise! :D Enjoy fanfictioners!

* * *

><p>"Gir! If you do not get out of that Earth Smelly pit of colorful balls, so help me! Zim will come in there and drag you out!" Zim shouted loudly, startling a few children that were playing nearby. The tiny Irken swung his head to glare at them, and they quickly went back to their previous activities.<p>

Zim grunted in disgust and turned back to face the large ball pit his SIR unit was hiding in. He let out a groan as his eyes scanned the surface of the pit, looking for any signs of the robot. After a few minutes, Zim growled in anger, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Gir," He began. "If you don't get out and obey your master, Zim will take away your monkey."

There was an immediate response to the statement. Around the middle of the pit, several balls were launched upward as Gir frantically stuck his head up. Soon, the familiar green dog costume could be seen from the waist up.

"But I don't wanna!" Gir shrieked unhappily. He picked up a red plastic ball and hugged it to his chest. "I loves the ball people! Imma gonna be the king of the ball peoples."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Gir, come on. Don't make Zim come after you!"

"I WILLS NEVER LEAVE MY PEOPLES! GIVE ME LIPS FOR FREE OR GIVES ME DOOM!" Gir shrieked as he dove into the sea of colorful plastic.

Zim growled as he carefully hopped into the pit. He waded through the plastic balls, turning his head to look for Gir as he went along.

"Gir! Where are you?" Zim called out as his irritation grew.

Suddenly, without warning, Gir poked his head out of the ball pit a little to Zim's right.

"Tacos!" He shouted before ducking back into the mess.

Zim tried to lunge at the robot, but ended up catching nothing. Then, Gir popped up again behind the Irken, this time shouting "Doom" before hiding again. This lasted for a while, until Gir went completely silent.

Zim stopped where he was standing and glanced around through narrowed eyes. "GIR! REVEAL YOUR HIDING PLACE TO ZIM!"

What Zin didn't notice was a pile of balls moving behind him. He did notice it, though, when it moved to his right. It almost seemed like something was stalking him like an animal. Zim gulped and darted his eyes around him wildly. It was the perfect time to put in the song from Jaws.

"SHARKY ATTACK!" Gir yelled as launched himself at Zim. The Irken yelled in surprise as the robot attached to his head. They floundered around the ball pit like that for awhile, Zim screaming and Gir giggling.

Five minutes later, Zim emerged from the ball pit, breathing heavy and his wig all messed up. Gir was still hanging onto Zim's head, giggling happily.

Zim groaned as he slowly headed for the exit. He glanced up at the robot and scowled.

"We are NEVER coming back to Chunky Cheese for hyooman research again!"


	59. Moment: 58

Moment: This is why I hate Earth

Notes: Hey guys! I can't believe I updated this soon! :) I think ya'll like this one, I was chuckling at the thought of it! XD Enjoy

* * *

><p>Once more, Zim heard Dib let out a small chuckle. The Irken slightly turned his head, hissing as his sensitive eyes were exposed to the harsh stage lights, to glare at the human boy. "Shut UP Dib-thing!"<p>

Dib looked over and smirked at Zim, stifling another laugh at the sight of the small alien in a turkey costume. He wasn't sure what Miss Bitters did or said to get Zim to participate in the Thanksgiving play, but THAT was what he was thankful for.

"I can't help it, you look so stupid!" Dib whispered back. He had to make sure to be quiet, so they wouldn't disturb the students that were on stage from their spot back-stage.

Zim narrowed his eyes and growled. "Oh yeah?! Zim thinks your pumpkin costume is quite fitting for you, Dib-puke!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dib asked.

"Well, the vegetable is ALMOST as big as your gargantuan meat container of a head!" Zim smirked as he crossed his arms.

Dib was about to yell at the Irken when he was interrupted by Miss Bitters shoving them onto the stage. "You're on!" She hissed into their ears before melting into the shadows.

Zim let out an angry sigh and turned to face the audience. "Every year, the filthy hyoomans eat the weird bird creature-" He began, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"AWW THAT'S MY MASTER! MY MASTAHS A TURKEY! HE'S SO CUTES!" Zim whipped his head to see Gir sitting in the front row in his child costume. Zim glared down at the robot and growled.

"Gir, I told you to STAY at HOME!" Zim hissed through his teeth.

"MY MASTER'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

A person in the crowd began to chuckle and soon, the whole auditorium was roaring the laughter. Zim glared out at the mass of people with his jaw clenched.

"YOU FOOLS! ZIM WILL ENSLAVE YOU ALL!"

The group just ignored him and only laughed harder when Gir hopped onto the stage and ran over to Zim. The Irken saw this coming and dashed off, Gir chasing him while laughing.

Eventually, Gir was able to catch up to the alien and promptly tackled him to the floor. Zim growled as Gir gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"This is why Zim hates this stinking planet!"

* * *

><p>Notes: Ha, lol! Merry Thanksgiving everybody!<p> 


	60. Moment 59

Moment: Science with Gir: Electricity

Notes: Hey guys! This is collaboration with Invader ShadowWolf and I! We hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Zim's boots beat against the metal floor, creating a hollow clicking as he walked. He certainly wasn't in a hurry, it was a few minutes yet, but he wasn't going to risk taking his time. He had been looking forward to this call from the Tallest for a week, and he didn't want anything to mess it up.<p>

Suddenly a brief sting of pain connected with his lower back, causing him to yelp.

"ZAP! SNEAK ATTACK!" a shrill voice giggled.

Zim whirled around, a lecture already forming on his tongue, to see Gir standing there in his dog suit, stifling a laugh.

"GIR!"

The stifled laughter ceased, and Gir stared at him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"PLAYIN' WITH THA STATICS! I's shockin' you," Gir squealed, wiggling around in his dog suit to build up another charge.

"Well, stop it. Zim has something VERY important to do, and I don't-"

"ZAP!"

Gir poked him in the stomach, and he was shocked yet again.

"OW! GIR! I said stop! Did you not hear Zim?!"

"NOPE! Zap!"

Zim was stung a third time by Gir's static.

"GAH! I AM DEAD SERIOUS, GIR! CUT IT OUT!" he yelled, taking a few steps backward.

Gir continued to advance, one black paw outstretched, giggling.

"I'ma gonna shock you!"

"No! NO!"

Zim took off down the hall at an alarming speed, Gir following right behind with his jets. Zim, willing to do anything necessary to get away from the crazed robot, picked a side door at random and dove in. This, however, did little to deter the android, and he plowed into Zim not a half second after his panicked entrance. The impact of the robot was so powerful that it dug a rivet into the floor.

Zim squirmed out from under Gir, but not before receiving two or three more shocks. He quickly grabbed the nearest available weapon (which happened to be a chair), hand started swinging it around wildly, still trying to fend off Gir.

"BACK! GET BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ZIM!" he yelled at the laughing robot.

And that was when the wireless communications screen flicked on.  
>And everything stopped. The sight before the two Tallest was a sorry one. The chair Zim was holding was held motionless in mid-air, a grinning Gir with one arm extended clinging to it. The whole scene was completed by the five-foot long, one-foot deep crater in the dead center of the room.<p>

Zim and Gir both just stared at the two figures on the screen in absolute silence for an awkward moment.

"My Tallest, I can explain-" Zim finally began with a nervous smile.

Red wordlessly shut off the communications link.

"MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! WAIT!" Zim yelled, but they were long gone.

The furious Irken set down the chair with a barely-maintained calm. Staring at the ground and fighting back an outburst, he spoke to Gir, who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"I have been waiting for that call for a week, Gir. A week. And you just ruined it. Zim hopes you're happy."

He looked up, staring the robot straight in the eyes.

"Now. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gir blinked once.

"Zap!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Two days later

Dib sighed, trudging tiredly out of the school. This had been one of the worst days this week. He had woken up late, and was late for Skool. Gaz had eaten the last of the cereal this morning, so no breakfast. He'd gotten tripped in the hallway, three times, and ruined his brand new shirt. Ms. Bitters had given YET ANOTHER pop quiz on a topic completely irrelevant to anything they'd ever studied, and to top it all off it was corn and mayonnaise day.  
>Today had been truly awful.<p>

But at long last, it was over. He could go home, and watch Mysterious Mysteries, and not have to worry bullies, or Skool, or even the just-barely-edible food said Skool served. And, to make the finality of the day even sweeter, was the fact that a cursory glance around the crowd revealed that Zim didn't seem to showing his sorry face anywhere.

Perfect.

Now, just to get home and-

"Zap!"

"GAAH!"

Dib jumped in surprise and whipped around to see Zim standing behind him. The green alien was laughing loudly with Gir standing a few feet away, an insane grin on his face.

"Zim! You finally show up! What do you want?"

Zim grinned, showing off his zipper-like teeth. "Hello Dib-worm. I just wanted to let you know that Zim has mastered your planets electric finger trick and I plan to use it do bring the hyoomans to their zappy doom!"

Dib stared up at Zim in confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about Zim?"

"Enough talk, Zim grows tired of your stupid voice. Now Gir!"

The dog-suited robot flew at the boy, accompanied by a lot of over-dramatic poses and screaming, before landing heavily on Dib.

"Gir, would you GET OFF OF ME?!" Dib snapped, trying to shove the robot away.

"Heeheehee, nope! ZAP!" Gir laughed.

"GAAAHHH!"

Zim watched with amusement in his eyes as Dib ran off blindly, trying to get Gir off of his face. He let out an evil chuckle as Dib ran into a person's trashcan and landed hard on the pavement.

"Com Gir, Zim has planning to do." Zim called as he turned and walked away.

Gir hopped up and giggled. "Byes Mary!" He yelled as he rocketed off after his master.

Dib groaned as he sat up. He blindly reached his arms around to find something to help pull up, only to knock over another trashcan. Dib shouted as garbage rained over him, burying him up to the spike in his hair.

Yes, this was definitely Dib's worst day this month.


	61. Moment 60

Moment: Christmas Time is here again

Notes: OMG! Two updates in one day?! Christmas miracles came early! ;) lol, and we have reached the 60th one shot! WOHOO! Thanks for sticking with it guys!

* * *

><p>Zim knew what was coming up soon; oh he made sure he remembered when Christmas came around. He <em>had<em> to when he was living in the base with Gir.

This year, though, Zim was more prepared. He had hidden all of Gir's Christmas CDs, made sure the fireplace was properly padded, and had even gone to the measure of destroying every newspaper in town to hide the date from the insane SIR.

Zim sighed in exhaustion as he slammed the door of the base open. He had just finished banishing all of the town's papers to a random planet. Now _they_ had to deal with them. The Irken looked inside to see that Gir was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The alien trudged over and plopped onto the sofa with a grunt.

"Hiya Master!" Gir chirped as he took another bite of his taco.

Zim just let out a tired grunt in response as he sat up on the couch. He was beginning to take off his disguise when the program Gir had been watching stopped.

"NOOOO! MAH MONKEY!" Gir cried as the TV flashed to a news bulletin. A reporter with dark gray hair appeared on the screen.

"This just in, all of the newspapers have been stolen in the area. People have been told to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. On a brighter note, Black Friday has come and gone with only a few people hospitalized. It is true that Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is on its way!"

Zim groaned and waited. 5, 4, 3, 2…..

"CHRISTMAS!" Gir shrieked as he hopped up from the couch. "I's got to gets ready. We cans have parties and makes cookies! We cans go sledding and go caroling!" Gir kept chattering as he ran out of the room.

Zim sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"LOOKS I FOUNDS MY CHRISTMAS MUSIC!"

Zim growled as the sound of _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _filled the air. His mission had failed and Christmas in the base had officially-

Zim jumped as Gir ran in with mistletoe hanging on his antenna, kissed him on the top of his head, and dashed back out of the room giggling. The Irken slapped a gloved hand to his face and sighed.

begun.


	62. The First Day of Gir-mas

The Twelve days of Gir-mas: Day One

Notes; Hey Peeps! For the next twelveish days, I will be doing this! So be looking out for an update about every day! Amazing, no? :)

* * *

><p>(On the first day of Christmas, my SIR-bot gave to me; A Piggy in a Sombrero)<p>

The room was illuminated in a soft purple glow; only the occasional evil cackle and sounds of machines broke the silence of the laboratory. Zim sat in his chair, slightly hunched over his work table. A large zipper-toothed grin was on his face as he held up his welding torch. He flipped down the mask he was wearing and made a few last adjustments to his new machine.

"AT LAST! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" The Irken shouted as he hopped to his feet and ripped off the welding mask. As he did so, Zim did not realize he had knocked some of the decorations GIR had strewn around the whole house. So, as a result of this, several streamers fell to the floor and became tangled around his feet.

Zim let out a startled yell as his victory cheer was interrupted when he began to trip. The alien tried desperately to delay his fall, waving his gloved hands around in the air, but eventually crashed into the small Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner of the underground portion of his base. Zim let out a moan as he slowly sat up, still slightly tangled in the festive streamers. That moan turned into a growl as an ornament fell off of a branch and landed on his head.

"Stupid Earth-smelly decorations! I will not let you ruin my plan with your bright and colorful doom!" Zim snapped as he stood up and deranged himself from the mess.

Suddenly, the sound of opening elevator doors sounded through the base. Zim's antenna twitched as he turned to face where the kitchen elevator was located. He frowned as he observed the empty area and turned back to where he had left his new weapon. He picked it up in his claw like hands and cackled.

"With this new weapon, the Earth-things will slowly-" Zim paused at a shuffling sound. He turned again, only to come face to face with a large pig. Zim let out a loud screech, startling the animal. The pig started to run around the base, knocking into things and causing a mess while its sombrero covered its eyes.

The animal wasn't chasing Zim, but the alien did not know that. The Irken screamed as he dashed away from the pig and let out a surprised shout when it knocked his machine out of his hands. He watched with angry red eyes as it hit the floor and broke into little pieces.

It took Zim another thirty minutes to lead the animal out of the lab. By that time, the room was in ruins; tables and chairs were overturned and decorations littered the area. The Irken let out a sigh and slumped into his chair. Could things get any worse?

All of a sudden, something metal clamped to his head. Zim jumped in fright and pulled the giggling SIR-bot off of his head with a snarl.

"WHAT IS IT GIR?" Zim yelled. He just watched as the robot looked up at him and giggled.

"Merry early Christmas Mastah! Did yous like your present?!"


	63. On the Second day of Gir-mas

The Second Day of GIR-Mas!

(On the second day of GIR-mas, my Sir-bot gave to me; Two batches of waffles)

* * *

><p>Zim couldn't help but gag as an all too familiar scent permeated the air. His ruby red eyes widened in panic as he dropped the screwdriver he was holding and backed away. He gripped the chair he had been trying to repair tightly in his gloved hands, moving it in front of him as some kind of barrier.<p>

Zim glared down at the small SIR in front of him and lifted his lip in a zipper toothed snarl. "GIR, Zim will not eat those...THINGS!" The Irken snapped as he dramatically pointed to the platter of waffles Gir was carrying.

The robot frowned as he titled his head, the Santa hat he was wearing tipping over into his cyan eyes.

"But Mastah, it's Christmas! I puts some Christmas MAGIC in them!" Gir yelled happily. The robot took a couple of steps forward and shoved the plate into Zim's face.

Zim scowled and pushed the plate away. "If Zim eats some, will you go away?"

"Yes! Waits NO! WAIT, YESSSS!" Gir screeched. He held up a bent fork to the Irken and giggled happily.

Zim let out a sigh and snatched up the utensil. He stabbed the waffle and brought a chunk up to his face. After analyzing it carefully, he slowly put it in his mouth. Zim chewed on the waffle for a couple of seconds and his eyes widened.

He almost didn't make it to the garbage can.

Zim groaned as he raised his head and looked at Gir. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE TALLEST WAS IN THESE WAFFULLLS?!"

"Well, I wanted to brings Christmas to yous, Mastah! I put red and green glittery stuffs, uhm some snow, candy canes, SOAP, uh tinsel, and surprises!" Gir listed off while giggling.

Zim sighed and placed a hand to his head. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"IT'S CAUSE WE NEEDS A LITTLE CHRISTMAS MASTAH! RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTES!" Gir screeched loudly, causing Zim to wince.

Gir suddenly jumped up and dashed for the elevator. "OOOH! I mades you another batch!"

When Zim looked back on what happened next, he never understood how he managed to run so fast.


	64. On the Third day of Gir-mas

The Third day of Gir-mas

(On the third day of Christmas my Sir-bot gave to me: three hours of snow time)

* * *

><p>Zim watched as a small snowflake landed on his face. The Irken stared down at the flake, making himself cross-eyed in the process, and shook his head with a growl of annoyance. He smirked as he noticed the snowflake fall off and was about to cackle happily at his victory when another landed on his face.<p>

Zim snarled as he used the sleeve of his black jacket to wipe his face. He turned his head to find his robot standing by his feet. Gir was clad in his dog uniform, a dark green scarf wrapped around his neck. The SIR giggled as he tried to catch a snowflake in his black pawed hands.

"So, Gir, you dragged Zim out here to do what now?" Zim asked as he looked down at the robot.

Gir smiled up at his master, his tongue sticking out cutely. "We's gonna go makes snowmen and other stuffs!"

Zim stared down out the snow. "I will never understand how snow can produce children."

Gir laughed loudly. "Mastah you is so funny! Roll up the snows!"

Zim stared at the ground again and scooped up a ball of snow. He began to roll it around the yard and eventually got the hang of it. Thirty minutes later, the Irken stepped from his creation and grinned. He had created half of the Earth with him standing on top. Gir, in his dog suit, was sitting at the bottom while holding a rubber pig.

"Gir, look at what Zim has made with the-" Zim said as he turned around to face his robot, only to pause. Zim blinked his eyes and stared at the large taco Gir had constructed out of snow.

"...Never mind. What now?" Zim asked.

Gir screwed up his face in thought and suddenly smiled. Zim jumped in surprise as a large ball of snow slammed into the side of his face. He turned to find Gir laughing hysterically.

That is how Zim found himself having a snow war with Gir.

Much later, Zim dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. He looked over out of the corner of his eyes to see Gir moving on his back.

"What are you doing?" Gir turned and smiled.

"I's making snow angels!" Zim watched Gir for five more minutes until the robot hopped up. Zim peered down and chuckled at the dent in the snow that was clearly not a snow angel.

Zim's antenna twitched as he noticed a sound making its way over. The alien turned his head and narrowed his eyes when he recognized Dib walking past his house. Suddenly, he grinned evilly and turned to Gir.

"Gir, the Dib-thing is planning on destroying your snow taco." Zim watched as Gir's eyes darkened angrily with a smirk.

Dib let out a sigh and watched the mist that came from his breath. He glanced over at Zim's house and couldn't help but chuckle at the snowmen that were littered in the yard.

Looks like Gir strikes again.

Dib jumped as the snow next to Zim's yard exploded. Gir burst through, his eyes glowing a dark red. The robot began to pelt the boy with snowballs while said boy screamed in terror.

"YOU WILLS NOT DESTROY THE TACO!" Gir screeched as he threw snowballs after the retreating form of Dib.

Zim walked up to Gir, laughing loudly at the human. He smiled down at Gir, whose eyes had turned cyan again.

"Gir, I think you have earned a hot chocolate!"


	65. On the Fourth Day of Gir-mas

On the Fourth day of Gir-mas

(On the Fourth day of Christmas my SIR-bot have to me; Four Christmas Carolers)

* * *

><p>Zim jumped as the sound of the doorbell rang through the kitchen. He put down the tube of cookie dough he was holding with a sigh and trudged towards the door. He paused about halfway and reached into his left boot.<p>

The Irken grinned as he pulled out what looked to be a black pen, but when he pressed a button on the side, it extended into a laser sword.

"Just in case it's the Dib-worm." Zim grunted as he gripped the sword and walked the rest of the distance to the door. He yanked it open with a snarl ready on his face, but paused at the sight in front of him.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The group of two women, a man, and a child took advantage of Zim's silence.

Zim narrowed his eyes and growled. "Get off of Zim's porch!" The Irken slammed the door in their faces and began to walk away.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch~" The group sang through the door.

Zim turned his head and scowled, but kept walking to the kitchen and went down into his base to work on repairs.

Ten minutes later, the Irken was sitting in a chair, the remains of a table placed in front of him. Zim lifted a hammer and was about to pound in a nail on a leg of the table, when he was interrupted.

That would be putting it lightly.

"RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER!" Zim jumped, slamming the hammer down on one of his fingers.

A string of Irken cuss words followed.

Zim growled as he turned to face the carolers. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!? NOBODY CAN BREAK INTO THE ALMIGHTY ZIM'S AMAZING BASE!"

There was a flash of green and soon, Gir was in Zim's arms. The robot smiled up at his master and giggled. "Oh wells I let them in!"

Zim narrowed his eyes and glared down at his SIR-bot. "You did what now?"

"I let them ins! We needs to gives them Piggy pudding!"

Zim sighed. "Zim believes it is Figgie pudding, Gir."

"Oh, oops!" Gir chuckled nervously.

"What oops?" Zim asked dangerously, his red eyes flashing.

Suddenly, a bunch of squeals and oinks filled the air of the base, causing Zim's eyes to widen.

Zim just groaned and smacked his head on the table while the Carolers began a round of Jingle Bells.


	66. On the Fifth day of Gir-mas

On the Fifth day of Gir-mas

(On the fifth day of Christmas my SIR-bot gave to me: 5,000 golden lights)

* * *

><p>Zim shivered as he walked along the sidewalk. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and rubbed his gloved hands together. He hated winter, it was way too cold and icy. Zim scowled as he continued to walk.<p>

It also meant that Gir could get in a lot more trouble.

The Irken rounded the corner of his neighborhood and paused at the sight. He squinted and tried to shield his eyes at the bright light that was coming from one of the houses.

'Oh Irk, the Armada is here!' Zim thought as he walked closer. But to his horror, it was not the Armada.

The lights were coming from his base.

Zim stopped in shock and stared at the green house, his mouth hanging open in horror. Somebody had strung up a ton of lights on the roof and just about anywhere else the bulbs could be put.

His house looked like a beacon or a star...OR THE SUN!

Zim growled and clenched his fists. "GIR! COME TO YOUR MASTER!"

Zim was not really surprised when a mound of snow near him erupted. He groaned as Gir shot out like a rocket and latched into his leg like a monkey. The robot looked up at the Irken and smiled.

"Hiya Mastah!" Gir giggled happily.

Zim looked down and scowled. "Gir, what did you do to Zim's base?"

"Oh thats! I made it all prettiful!" Zim sighed at the response and shook his leg, causing Gir to slip off. He walked inside without another word.

Five seconds later, the lights flickered and the power went out. Soon, the whole neighborhood was left in darkness.

"Gir?"

"Yesssssss?!"

"Never do that again. EVER!"

"OKIE DOKIE! Ima going to go buy more lights!"

"... why Zim?"

_'Dear Santa-thing, could you get my SIR-bot some common sense?'_

* * *

><p><em>Notes: GUYS! I got so excited earlier! One of my best friends got me a Gir bag for Christmas! It looks like a Gir plushie, but it opens at the top and on its stomach! :D So Happy! Merry Early Christmas to all! <em>


	67. Moment: Enemy Exams

Moment: Enemy Exam

AN: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please forgive me, life is cruel mistress, throwing school, band, drama, and anime at me. Ugh, so distracting! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to be updating more regularly.

* * *

><p>"And so, the doomed people of the Middle Ages lived in constant fear of the Black Plague of Doom which spread its doominess across Europe."<p>

Zim let out a groan and stretched, raising his gloved hands into the air. A sigh escaped the Irken as he turned his attention back to the insanely large textbook that was lying ever-so innocently on the smooth his work table. Magenta eyes narrowed hatefully as Zim bared his zipper teeth in a snarl. "Who needs to know this Earth filth information anyways?!"

Zim smacked the worn out navy cover of his text book and leaned back into his rolling chair with a sigh. The Irken crossed his arms over his thin chest and glared up into the pipe filled ceiling of his labs, as if he could melt the metal pipes and coils with his angry gaze. Suddenly, a picture if Dib melted by his 'laser vision' entered his thoughts and Zim smirked. That smirked wiped off of his face, however, at the thought of the large headed human and the conversation that transpired between the two.

_"Hey Zim, going to study for your finals?"_

_"Why do I need to Dib-filth?"_

_"Why Zim, every normal kid, like me, studies for their final exams."_

_"Really? Zim thought your big head would retain more information!"_

_"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"  
><em>  
>Zim chuckled slightly, but let out a frustrated sigh before turning back to his textbook. He let his eyes skim over the page, his fingers flipping and brushing by the ends of the pages as he read. Soon, Zim's antenna drooped and his eyes began to cross. The flipping of pages slowed and Zim's head began to bob down towards his chest.<p>

The Irken was almost gone, entering into his dream world, when the elevator doors opened with a hiss. Zim did not notice, however, and completely missed the giggles and the echoing metallic footsteps until it was too late.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL; IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Zim jumped about five feet in the air, startled by the loud shrieking that seemed to burst his nonexistent ear drums. Once he landed back on his seat, the Irken spun around, grabbing a laser pistol that was lying near the textbook and whipped his head towards the loud noise, eyes wide. The hand clenched around the gun relaxed, however, at the sight of Gir giggling a few feet next to Zim's work chair.

The alien let out a groan and put the pistol back in its proper place before turning back to face his defective robot. He narrowed his dark pink eyes in a glare and crossed his arms, never once breaking eye contact with Gir. "What is the meaning of this, Gir? Zim was in the middle of studying for an Earth-smelly exam for Skool."

"Aw don't be angry Mastah, I loves you!" Gir cried out happily. The silver SIR-bit darted over and grasped Zim's leg in a death grip hug. The Irken was positive if his robot were an actual dog; his tail would be wagging at a speed faster than 90 mph.

Zim let out a sigh and gave Gir's head a pat. "Very nice Gir, now go and play. The almighty ZIM needs quiet."

Gir saluted, his eyes briefly changing to red before darting off in a rush of giggles. Zim rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his text, determined to make a better grade on his exam than the Dib-worm. He was just getting back into his studying when Gir's shrill voice filled the air.

"This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends!"

Zim turned and eyes Gir who was sitting in a corner of his lab, playing with Mini Moose and one of his many rubber pigs. The Irken let out a growl of annoyance before turning back, hoping to block out the noise.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee dee dee-"

"GIR, I'm trying to read!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Humph...good!"

"..."

"IT'S TIME FOR ANIMANIACS-"

"GIR! STOP THIS-"

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!"

"GIR LEAVE THE-"

"I WAS LIKES BABY, BABY, BABY NOOOOOOO!"

"GIR!"

"I'VE GOTS NO STRINGS TO HOLD ME DOWN!"

"..." (Twitch)

"THE PHAAAAANNTOM OF THE OPERAAAAA IS THERRRREEEE-"

THUMP!

"Mastsah, why is you hitting your head on the table? I thoughts you were studying?"

"..." THUD! THUD!

"Aww poor master...I KNOW, I SING A SONG TO MAKE 'IM FEEL BETTER!"

"...curse you Dib-stink and your studying for exams..."

THUD!


	68. Moment: Not a Transformer

Moment: Not a Transformer

Notes: Hey people! It is officially summer vacation where I am so I am free to write more chapters until marching band camp starts. This moment is actually inspired from a recent personal experience of mine that I will explain at the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoy this and I appreciate all the reviews and views this story has gotten. If you got any good ideas for a moment, leave it in the review and I will check it out! Thanks and happy reading! :)

* * *

><p>Zim let out a tired sigh as he held a small magnifying glass up to the fried and broken remains of what used to be the base's toaster. The Irkern's magenta eyes narrowed darkly as he reached a clawed hand to the counter, grabbing a screwdriver before turning his attention back to the mangled metal scrap. He let out a thoughtful hum and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in a manner that was similar to his SIR and began to tinker with the toaster, hoping to restore the human device back to working order.<p>

"Zim has to remind Gir _once more_ that the toaster is **_not_** the 'Evil Toasty Box of Doom' that mocks the **filthy** Earth worm waffles." The alien hissed through clenched zippered teeth as he continued to work on the toaster.

He continued to work in silence, occasionally reaching out to grab a nearby tool. The faint blaring of the TV let Zim know that Gir was nearby and the Irken prayed to any god that would listen that the malfunctioning robot would stay out of the kitchen. If the cyan eyed SIR came in now, Zim knew a long string of events which would lead him to either a wastebasket where he would be ridding his stomach of Gir's soapy waffles or to the medicine cabinet where Zim would look for something to help the headache he was sure to have. The alien rolled his eyes and scowled. Most likely both would occur before the day was out.

Finally, around forty-five minutes later, Zim stepped back and grinned victoriously at the toaster. The silver cover gleamed in the artificial light of the kitchen, showing not even a single scratch. Zim set his tools back in his work box, a wide smile still on his features. He had made the toast making human invention look brand new! The Irken was about to grab his toolbox and take the trash elevator down to his laboratory when metallic footsteps echoed through the house. Magenta eyes widened and before the alien knew it, he was tackled to the floor in a hug.

A loud giggling blasted through Zim's head and he let out a growl of annoyance. The Irken tried to shove the small SIR that was currently taking up space on his chest, sending Gir a dark look. "GIR, GET OFF OF YOUR MASTER!" Zim snapped when he realized Gir was quite comfortable on his chest. All he got in response, however, was a loud giggle.

"Aww but mastah, you is so soft and cuddly-like! Like a piggy! MASTER ARE YOUS A PIGGY?!" Zim winced at the loud shrieking that was threatening to make his brain explode. He managed to grab the SIR-bot, his gloved hand clenching the top of the robot's head, and threw him off, sending Gir sliding across the floor laughing.

Gir snickered happily to himself, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he slid to a halt at the base of the cupboards. The robot looked up, letting a gasp of surprise at the sight of the toaster sitting on the counter. Using his rocket boosters, Gir launched himself up on the counter and picked up the silver toaster.

"Gir, Zim just fixed that! Don't break it like you always do." Zim snapped as he stood to his feet, wincing slightly as he waited for the toaster's doom that was sure to come.

"Master, there's another me in heres!" Gir whispered excitedly as he looked into the toaster, making all sorts of faces to see if his 'clone' would copy him, giggling each time it did.

The Irken let out a snort of amusement as he walked over, his black boots making that stupid squeaking noise everybody on the planet seemed to make as they walked. "Gir, that is not another you, Irk forbid. That is your reflection." Zim explained as he stopped next to the SIR-unit.

"Reflection?" Gir looked at the toaster in confusion while Zim ever-so-slightly inched forward, trying to get the human machine back before it was intentionally or unintentionally destroyed. All of a sudden, Gir let out a gasp, startling the Irken.

"THE TOASTY BOX IS TRYING TO STEAL MAH FACE!" Zim fell over in shock as the robot screeched directly near his antenna. "THE TOASTY BOX IS MEGATRONS! TRANSFORMERS, TOASTYS IN DIGUISE! YOU CAN'T HAVE MAH FAAACCEE!"

With that, Gir threw the toaster across the room and Zim watched with a tired look in his dark eyes as the metal kitchen appliance slammed against the wall, causing metal scraps and gears to fly out in all directions. Zim let out a groan and put his head in his clawed hands as the toaster clanged to the floor with Gir following after.

Could things get any worse?

"Hey Mastah, you want some waffles?!"

….*THUD*

"...Master, are we playings the sleeping game?"

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Alright, the inspiration from this came from a moment between my mother and I. She had gotten home from the hospital after knee surgery and was in a lot of pain, so I wanted to cheer her up. So, when she was on a special leg machine that would stretch out her leg I went in to see her and spotted her walker standing next to the bed. I looked at it for a minute before looking back up at her. I pointed to the buttons that would cause her walker to collapse and very seriously asked; <em>'Does that turn you walker back into robot mode?'<em> She laughed so hard at me, especially when I grabbed the walker and sang '_Transformers, walkers in disguise'_ and I said _'Walkerbots, transform and roll out' _before making the Transformer changing noise and squeaky walker noises! XP lol I hoped you liked it!

~FR


End file.
